


The Secret

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Danneel and Jensen are married, Danni kidnapped, F/M, Fluff, Heart Break, Jace adorable, Jace and Reader in bed together, Jace gives her his bone marrow, Jace is a doctor, Jace is sore after transplant, Jace suspicion of reader, Jace worried, Jensen sport medicine certificate, Jensen supportive of Jace, Jensen worried, Jensen's a sweetie, Love, Margaret Readers doctor, Nudity, OFC - unnamed nurses, Reader gets stronger and healthy, Reader gets transplant, Reader had Leukaemia, Reader kidnapped, Reader leaves hospital, Reader really sick, Reader rush to hospital, Reader sick, Sadness, Supportive Jensen, coarse language, reader worried, searching for father, shower scene, supportive Danneel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader is in Canada looking for her father. She needs help and finds it in an unliking place. Will Jensen, Danneel and Jace be able to help her. But she's hiding a secret why is she looking for her father? Is she up to no good or is she in trouble and needs help?





	1. The Arrival in Canada

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is in Canada looking for her father. She needs help and finds it in an unlikely place. Will Jensen, Danneel and Jace be able to help her.
> 
> No real warnings except mild language. The Reader is getting sick. 
> 
> This is unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my story. Please comments and kudos are always welcome.

I arrived in Canada this morning in search of my father. It was cold as it was in the middle of winter here. In Australia it was a very warm summer and I haven't brought warm enough clothes along. It was snowing heavily and I have never seen snow before, it was like the most amazing thing ever. I caught a snowflake in my hand as I watched it just slowly melt. I was trying to catch another one when I bumped into a solid chest of muscle, God, he was a tall as I fell on my bottom on the ground. I couldn't see his face clearly.

He said "shit you alright?" holding out a hand to help me up.

"maybe just my pride, but I think I'm fine?"

I took the offered hand and winced when I stood on both feet. I felt like I had twisted my ankle as it was throbbing with pain. 

He said "It looks like you've hurt yourself?"

Then women standing next to him said, "he's a bit of a klutz, can we help you?"

I smiled and said, "that would be great, I don't think I will be able to walk on this and my clothes are all wet" as my teeth started to chatter. 

"Shit you are cold!" The women said.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms lift me into them as I shriek in surprise. The man and woman both laughed as I looked up at the man's face. He had a soft look on it and was smiling. He looked very handsome and as he looked down at me I saw his incredible green eyes in the streetlight. 

"Thank you but you didn't need to carry me. I could have walked?"

He said smiling down at me "no, it was my fault not your's."

"Thanks for taking the blame but I think it was mine. I've never seen snow before and I was kind of in awe of it and I bumped you."

"It doesn't matter as long as we are both alright?" he said.

The woman said "where do you live?" I noticed how pretty she was, she had brown eyes and long brown hair. She really was beautiful and kind.

"I live in Australia, well I did until this morning. But I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks from here."

"We can take you there, our car is just over here. It's the least we could do after my husband knocked you down" the woman said.

"Ok" as I turned my head away from the man to sneeze. Shit, I can't be getting sick, I need to find my father first.

The man said "bless you!"

"Thank you"

"We have to check your ankle too. Make sure it is strapped properly?"

I shook my head in reply. The woman hit the device to unlock the car and she opened the door for her husband to put me in. I strapped myself into the seatbelt and waited for them to get the car moving. 

The man said "I'm Jensen and this is my wife Danneel"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Y/N"

I was feeling uncomfortable in my wet clothes and I was tired with only arriving that morning. "My hotel is only a few blocks away. I will tell you when we get there?"

Jensen said, "ok, let's get this show on the road."

He started the car and the motions from the car put me to sleep. I was sound asleep almost as soon as they were moving. Danneel and Jensen were talking amongst themselves when Jensen noticed we were going passed some hotels. He turned slightly and saw I was sound asleep.

"sweetheart Y/N's asleep, what shall we do?" 

"Take her to our place then I can check her ankle and put her in some dry clothes."

He shook his head and grabbed hold of Danni's hand as they continued to drive to their home. They arrived 10 minutes later as the gate opened and closed behind them. Jensen stopped the car and I didn't even wake so Jensen gently lifted me out of the car and carried me upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. He gently lay me down as he removed my shoes and noticed my ankle was very swollen and bruised from the fall. 

Danni went to get me some of her PJ's for me to wear. She looked down and knew she would have to change me first as I was shivering in my sleep.

Danni said, "babe can you get some ice and a bandage please"

Jensen knew she wanted to change my clothes and give me some privacy.

"Sure be right back" he left taking his time. 

He knocked gently on the door and Danni came and opened it as he walked in. I was in her PJ's, they were a little big on my small frame but they will do for tonight.

Danni put the ice down and the bandage Jensen gave to her. She has a worried expression on her face.

Jensen asked "what's wrong baby?"

"What if I wake her by putting the ice on her ankle?"

"I don't think so, look under her eyes they are all black from exhausted. I didn't think she has slept very much by the look of her."

She gently put the ice on my ankle and I don't even stir. She kept it there for 20 minutes and then Jensen put his sport medicine certificate into practice by bandaging my ankle. Danni made sure she elevated my ankle and I was covered and they left.

They went to check on their 3 year old daughter JJ who was sleeping soundly. They paid the sitter and she left and they went to bed too.

 

Sometime during the night someone else entered Jensen's and Danneel's house and when upstairs. He walked into the spare room and stripped down and climbed into the bed. He stayed on one side of the bed and I was on the other. Unaware of the other. In the morning I was lying on something soft and warm as his arm nestled around my waist. My brain still asleep didn't register at first someone else in the bed. Then he moaned and I looked and screamed as I jumped out of bed and cursing as I landed heavily on my ankle.

Jensen and Danni came running in wondering why I was screaming.

Jensen said, "what's wrong?"

Then he hears "hey big brother"

Jensen said "Jace," Jace looked over the blankets, "please tell me you have clothes on?"

I was standing there holding my ankle off the ground when I said "who is this, how?" I couldn't get my sentences out so Danni came over to soothe me.

"You fell asleep in the car and didn't tell us which hotel so we brought you back here." Danni said

"Alright and you put me in bed with him?"

Jensen laughed and said, "no you were alone. Jace, when did you get in?"

"About 2am this morning. I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. This is the bed I usually sleep in."

I looked at Jace and then at Jensen, it took me two tries to work out they were identical twins. They were exactly the same except Jensen had softer features while Jace's were more defined. It wasn't all that noticeable unless you really looked. If you saw them together; they are identical in every way both had olive green eyes and chiselled jaws. Soft pink lips and freckles over their face. Both had broad shoulders with flat stomachs and beautiful bowed legs. 

Danni noticed me checking both of them out and cleared her throat. 

"Jensen and Jace are identical twins."

I sighed and said "yeah I noticed" looking at Jace.

Jace said "who is this Jens?" with a smile on his face. 

"This is Y/N, we kind ran into each other last night. I knocked her over and hurt her ankle. I've bandaged it for her last night."

"You want me to have a look Y/N?"

"No, it's fine really."

Danni said "Y/N you alright? You still look exhausted, do you want to go back to sleep for awhile?"

I sneezed and said "that sounds good, thank you Danni"

"No it's fine really."

"Jace we will talk downstairs." Jensen said

He shook his head as he picked up his clothes off the ground. So I hopped back into bed. He headed for the connecting shower in the room.

Jensen said "alright we will see you later Y/N. I have to go to work but I'll be back later."

"Thank you again for taking care of me."

"It was all Danni but my pleasure." 

They left and I could hear the gentle noise of the shower as it lulled me back to sleep. By the time Jace had gotten out I was sound asleep. He moved quietly over towards me and bent down and just looked at my serene face.

"I will see you again beautiful" and kissed me gently on the forehead.

He quietly shut the door and headed downstairs to his waiting brother and sister in law. They were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

He said in a somewhat guilty voice, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her Jens."

"What are you doing here Jace?" Jensen said, in a harsh tone.

"Aren't I welcome Jens?"

"Of course you are always welcome but I thought you were working?"

Jace looked a little sad and said "I had a change of plans. I've taken a few days off."

"You ok, Jace?" Jensen knew something was wrong with his little brother he could feel it being identical twins.

"Yeah it's been a rough couple of days but I'm fine. Just needed some time away from work."

Danni pulled Jace into a hug and held him for a few minutes, when they pulled away he said, "tell me about Y/N? What's her story?"

Jensen said, "not much to tell just what I told you upstairs. Why?"

"I think there's more to her than just a sore ankle. She seems really exhausted and she was sound asleep when I came out of the bedroom?"

Danni said, "I will ask her more when she wakes up, ok?"

"Ok, did you hear the accent what was that?"

Jensen said, "she's Australian."

"So why would she come here in the middle of winter?"

"Don't know Jace. Leave it and eat your breakfast"

"Yes, Big, Brother" with a smirk. Jensen hit him over the back of the head and rolled his eyes.

They were sitting quietly eating breakfast when Jensen said "I have to go, Clif should be waiting out front"

Jensen kissed Danni goodbye when JJ ran down the stairs yelling "Daddy, Daddy."

He turned and smiled as she jumped into his arms.

He said' "hi Baby Girl, I'm about to go to work."

"Ok Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl. See you later on, at the Daddy's TV set ok. When Mummy brings you to play with Tom and Shep alright Baby Girl."

"I like playing with Tom and Shep, they are my friends, Daddy."

"I know Baby Girl but Daddy needs to go or Uncle Jared will be mad at me. Uncle Jace is in the kitchen" He kissed her goodbye and walked out the door.

JJ turned towards the kitchen as she saw her Uncle Jace her whole face lit up.

"Uncle Jace" she cried out.

He turned just in time to catch her as she flung her little body in his arms and hugged him. He peppered kisses all over her face and she was giggling when Danni said, "ok, down you, time for breakfast. Did Daddy tell you we are going to the set today so you could play with Tom and Shep?"

Jace put her down and she sat in her seat and said, "Daddy told me Mummy"

"Alright then we better get you some breakfast and then dressed sweetheart," as she kisses her daughter good morning.

JJ said, "Uncle Jace, how long you staying?"

"A couple of days pumpkin!"

"Mummy, can Uncle Jace come, too, Daddy's set?"

"If he wants to Baby Girl."

"Uncle Jace, you're going to come too" with the best puppy dog eyes. He smiled as JJ reminded him of his brother with his olive green eyes and light blonde hair. Then he shook himself as they look the same.

As they grew up Jensen and Jace like to play pranks on people all the time. They use to get into a lot of trouble, Jace remembers one day when Jensen first went to the set and we pranked Jared. Which Jared got us both back for it. Then we turned our attention to Misha, he didn't know what hit him the poor guy. He worked it out after working with Jace the whole day first. After that Misha knew who was who. 

"Sure Pumpkin, how about Mummy ask her new friend too?"

Danni looked at Jace as JJ turned to see her Mum and said, "new friend Mummy?"

Danni smiled as she knew JJ would ask a million question now. "Yeah baby girl, she's asleep in the spare bedroom."

"What's her name Mummy?"

"Y/N" Danni answered.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, she is JJ."

"Does she like me?"

"Don't know until she meets you, but yes, she will love you like we do."

JJ pouted for a second then smiled as she worked out what her Mum just said.

"Ok, Mummy."

"Enough talking now and more eating please" as she placed a plate in front of JJ. It was JJ's favourite chocolate chip panacakes.

JJ ate quietly as Jace also took a plate from Danni.

"Thanks Danni," Jace said 

Danni smiled sweetly and said, "I'm going to go check on Y/N. I'll be right back?"

"Ok Danni, I'll make sure Pumpkin eats her breakfast."

Danni walked away and headed upstairs to the spare room. She had washed and dried my clothes, as she opened the door she placed them gently on the bottom of the bed. I stirred awake and looked around disorientated for a moment. Then I heard a soft voice as I turned and saw Danni. I remembered what happened early in the morning.

"Morning Y/N, I've cleaned and dried your clothes, shower is through that door. There should be clean towels in the cupboard under the sink."

"Thank you Danni" she smiled "Danni did, I remember seeing two Jensen's?"

Danni laughed a soft laugh and said, "yes Jensen's brother Jace is visiting for a few days"

"Oh I guess I should shower and get dress then."

 "Do you have any plans for today?"

" I have something on later today but nothing between now and then. I was going to look around Canada."

"Good, would you like to come with us?"

"Where, Why?"

"I'm taking JJ our daughter to visit some friends at Jensen's set."

"Set?" with a raised eyebrows.

"Jensen works on the TV show called Supernatural."

"I've never seen it. I really don't have much time for TV."

"Would you like to come?"

"I would like that thank you."

"You better go shower we leave soon. I'll go make you some breakfast."

"No, it's not necessary really."

"It's ok, what would you like? Do you like bacon, eggs, panacakes or toast."

"Maybe just a piece of toast and hot chocolate, if it's not much trouble?"

"Not at all, see you when you come down." Then she remembered about my ankle. "How's your ankle?"

I got out of bed and stood on it. "It's a bit sore but I think I can walk on it, thank you."

"no need," and she walked out the door so I headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed and rebandaged my ankle and headed downstairs. Danni was dressed with a little girl holding her hand then I noticed Jensen.

Danni said, "this is JJ and you know Jace," so it's Jace not Jensen.

"Please to meet you JJ, I'm Y/N."

She giggled and said "Mummy, told me your name."

"Oh she did, did she" and smiled

"Are you coming to Daddy's studio too?"

"Sure if you want me too."

Jace stood watching JJ and myself talking. He knew something else was going on with me but he couldn't quite work it out. I turned to look at Jace as I felt his eyes staring at me. 

He said, "morning Y/N, sleep well?" with a grin.

I smiled and said, "yes I did thank you for asking."

He was looking at my face, he saw the tiredness in my eyes and the worn look on my face. 

Danni said, "ready to go?" as she handed me a piece of toast and my hot chocolate in carry flask. 

"Thank you" as I ate the toast and drank some hot chocolate, it was nice and warm and chased the chill away.

JJ said, "Uncle Jace, carry me please."

Danni said "your big enough to walk."

JJ pouted again and I smiled as she was being petulant. Jace was watching me which didn't go unnoticed by Danni.

He asked, "how's your ankle?"

"Fine, I wrapped it back up."

"Would you like me to look at it for you?"

I pulled my eyes away from his and said, "no I got it."

He pulled my chin up and gave me a dazzling smile. We all walked out as I limp to the jeep and I was about to climb in the back when Jace said, "no you sit in the front with Danni. I'll like to spend sometime with my niece. If that's alright?"

I looked at him in shocked but got in the front. 

JJ said, "you talk funny?" as the thought just occurred to her.

"I'm from Australia. I arrived yesterday morning"

Jace thought alright that could explain the tiredness and the worn look different time zones and probably jet lag.

Danni said "Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, not at all, I'm looking for someone" being evasive who I was looking for.

Alright Jace thought, she's hiding something, but what?

Jace said, "maybe we could help. I know Jensen knows a lot of people here in Canada?"

I said, "thanks for the offer but I will find him."

So it's a he, wonder if it an old boyfriend or lover she looking for. Why is that thought making me jealous, no, I can't be. She a complete stranger and she's keeping secrets. I'm an idiot, why am I thinking like this. I have to talk to Jensen he will sort me out he always does. He knows me too well and won't take my bullshit. Yep that's what I will do talk to Jens.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is sick and has a fight with Jace and leaves. Jace is worried she's in danger so they set out to find her. What they find is a very sick Reader. Will Jace and Jensen be able to save her or it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is very sick and Jace and Jensen rush her to the hospital but are they too late?
> 
> Please be aware the Reader has a very serious medical condition and could die. 
> 
> Not real warnings except maybe coarse language and the readers serious medical condition.  
> Please be advise of the above warnings as I do not wish too trigger anyone's.
> 
> I would very much like to thank my beta spun809 for betaing this for me. Your awesomeness friend I have. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. Comments welcome and kudos also.

We arrived at the set a short time later. JJ was talking non-stop to Jace about pre-school as he listened to her and asked questions when necessary. She was very sweet when Jace didn't know something and asked her to tell him in more detail. JJ is a very smart little girl and way beyond her 3 years. She even rolls her eyes at Jensen when she is talking to him if he doesn't understand something she is telling him. Danni patted my arm for reassurance, to let me know it was going to be fine. I didn't feel fine my head was pounding, my chest felt like it has a elephant sitting on it. I knew I was getting sick I only had to last a few more hours then I could go back to the hotel and rest. Even though I was tired I want to make the effort after all they have done for me.

Danni stopped the car as she got out, Jace had unclipped JJ's seatbelt and she was climbing out of the car as Danni opened the door. Jace and I followed slower as he watched me limping next to Danni. A few people said "good morning to her" and she always answered back a good morning. We walked to Jensen's trailer JJ was running in front of us and arrived first. Jensen had JJ in his arms when we arrived. There was a very tall man with a mop of hair and a man with dark hair and incredible ocean blue eyes.

Danni said "Babe?"

He turned around and saw the love of his life. You could see the love on both their faces it was incredible to see. Jensen's whole face lit up when he looked at Danni. I wish for that love someday but I know it will never happen. I can't let it happen, no one would want me not when they find out?

He saw me and smiled, he said "Y/N, this is Jared and Misha they are my co-stars of the show."

I smiled and shyly said "Hello" to them both.

Then JJ jumped into Jared's arms as Jared spins her around, she is giggling and having the time of her life.

He said, "Hi, Princess."

"Uncle Jared are Tom and Shep here yet?" as she looked him in the eyes.

He laughed and said, "Not yet, but soon Princess."

JJ said, "Hi, Uncle Misha."

He smiled and said, "Hi, Popit" and she giggled.

Jared put JJ down as Jensen called her over.

Jared said, "Y/N, how long are you in Canada for?"

"I don't know yet, I'm looking for someone?" as Jace looked at her with questioning eyes.

Misha said, "How do you like Canada Y/N?"

"It's really cold" I said as I shivered slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Jace who was watching my every move. "I've only been here a day so it's hard to say. I have met some lovely people and they have shown me their kindness."

Misha said, "Yeah, it is cold, but the Moose over here runs around in a T-shirt."

Jared laughed and said, "I don't feel the cold Misha."

I smiled at the banter and said, "I do terribly."

Jace was still looking at me as Jensen was watching his brother. Jace had this look on his face which Jensen has seen before on his twin. He knew Jace was trying to solve a puzzle that was me.

Danni said, "Babe, you think maybe you know someone, who could help Y/N find the person she's looking for?"

"Clif knows a lot of people. I could ask him if you want Y/N?"

I smile a sad smile and said, "Thanks for the offer, but it's not necessary."

Jace said "It's no problem. Clif knows how to find just about anyone."

I turned to Jace and was a bit harsh when I said, "It's fine Jace. I have this handled."

Everyone looked at me I felt so embarrassed that I ran out of the trailer. Jace followed me and he grabbed my arm and I had tears flowing down my face. He smiled a little smile and said, "We just want to help that's all. I'm sorry I upset you, Y/N."

I said, "no it's fine, I have to go I have something I have to do."

He said, "Please let me drive you?"

"No, I said a little to harshly "I can get a cab. Thanks for the offer Jace," in a whisper. He looked even more suspicious than he already was.

"No, problem. Will I see you again?"

"I don't think so, Jace. Please thank Danni and Jensen for me," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Please, let me, us help you?"

"Sorry, I can't." I turned and walked away from Jace and his family.

 

I got a cab and gave the driver the address. I was so tired and feeling worse but I had to get there. We arrived about 20 minutes later I was early for my appointment. As I walked up to the counter I realised I couldn't remember who I was suppose to see.

The receptionist asked "Who are here you see?"

I said, "I'm sorry I can't remember the person's name?"

She gave me a irritated smile and said, "You're name?"

"Y/N Y/L/N"

"Oh, yes here you are. I'm so sorry but the person you were suppose to see is on leave at the moment."

"I don't understand, so what's happening?"

"We have booked you in with a colleague, please take a seat. It won't be long."

"Thank you."

I sat down and my head was pounding so I closed my eyes and must have drifted off to sleep. The Receptionist gently tapped me on the shoulder and said "She's ready to see you now?"

I opened my eyes and said, "Thank you." I got up and walked to the door she told me to go too. I walked in and closed the door and sat down.

I arrived back at my hotel about an hour later my head was hurting and my chest was sore. I had started to cough and felt terrible. So I crawled up in my bed and slept.

 

 Jace watched me leave and he headed back into Jensen's trailer. Jensen looked up from JJ and asked "Is she alright Jace?"

He said, "I don't know Jens, I think she's in some kind of trouble?"

"What makes you think that?"

"She's been very evasive about who she's looking for."

"Why is this bothering so much Jace?"

Danni saw that Jace needed to have a private conversation with his brother so she hauled everyone out of Jensen's trailer. Jace smiled to thank her for letting them have some privacy.

He sighed a heavy sigh and looked at his brother and said, "I don't know Jens, but I feel like I might be...." he stop not sure how to say the rest.

Jensen picked up on his brothers hesitation and said, "you think you might have fallen in love with her." As he looked his twin in the eyes.

"How could that be Jens? I've only just meet her? Not to mention the secrets she is keeping from us. I feel like I'm... oh, God I'm not sure what to do?"

Jensen got up and tapped his brother on the shoulder to sit down.

Jensen said, "Jace if she walked through that door now, what would you do?"

"I would probably hug her in relief. Then ask her to tell me what was going on, when she was ready to?"

"Right so you would still support her, so why is it so important to know what's happening, if you're still willing to be there for her." 

"I need to know she's safe Jens, what if this person she's looking for can hurt her?"

"So you want to protect her."

"Yes I guess, I don't know Jens, I have to find her make sure she's alright?"

"Ok, little brother, did she leave you her number or even a last name?"

"No, How are going to find her Jens?"

"We could ask Clif to find her Jace?"

"Will he do it?"

"Of course."

They both walked out of Jensen's trailer to find Clif. The kids were running around Danni was speaking to Gen. Jensen walked up to her and gave Gen a kiss on the cheek and said "hello."

She smiled and said "Hello, Jensen, Jace."

Jace said "hello, Gen," giving her a kiss also.

"Gen do you mine if I talk to Danni for a minute?"

"No, go ahead I'll be with the kids Danni."

Danni shook her head in acknowledgement as her attention was on Jace.

Jensen said "Danni, Jace and I are going go talk to Clif, to see if he can find Y/N?"

"Why? What's wrong? Is she in trouble Jace?"

"I don't know Danni but I'm worried she might be?" 

"Ok, go see if Clif can help find her?"

Danni looked at Jace and saw the anguish on his face.

So Jensen and Jace walked off to find Clif. They found him in the security trailer. They knocked on the door and he said "Come in."

His face lit up when he saw Jensen and Jace.

He said "How can I help you boys?"

Jace said "Clif, Jensen was telling me you can find people?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need some help finding a girl?"

"What's her name?"

"We only know her first name it's Y/N?"

"Do you know anything else about her?"

Jensen said "She Australian and she told us she's looking for someone?"

"Do you know who?" both shook their heads no.

Jace said "I'm worried she might be in danger Clif?"

"Ok, leave it with me. I'll have an answer in the hour."

Jensen said "thanks Clif."

He smiled and said "no problem man."

 

So Clif found her in half and hour, it wasn't hard to do he just rang to the right hotel. He found out her full name was Y/N Y/L/N. He went in search for Jensen and Jace they were watching the kids playing while they talked quietly. Jace noticed Clif first and both he and Jensen got up to meet him. Danni was watching us both and wondering if Clif had found her.

Clif said "Jace, man it didn't take long. I told them I was a PI looking for her. The Receptionist was hesitant but I charmed her into telling me. Here's the address and what room she's in."

Jace said "thanks Clif, you're amazing at what you do."

Jensen said "Yeah thanks man."

"not a problem. I hope she is ok Jace?"

Jensen said "I will go tell Danni and I will drive you over there."

"I can drive myself Jens."

"No, Jace I'm coming too. I'm not letting you face this on your own who knows what she messed up with?"

"I can't let you Jens. You have Danni and JJ to think about."

"Shut up, little brother, I'm coming" he knew not to argue anymore when his brother tells him to shut up. He smiled as he really didn't want to face this alone. So they told Danni and she told them to be careful.

Jensen unlocked the car and they both jumped in. Jensen had the car moving before they had their doors closed properly. They arrived a little time later and Jensen parked the car. He looked at Jace, his face was set in an angry scowl and said, "Jace you need to calm down. Don't go in there and frighten her she won't tell us anything if you do."

Jace took a few deep breathes as he looked at how calm his twin was. He was worried that he or Jensen might get hurt because he didn't know what he was expecting to see in her room. They walked in and took the elevator to the right floor and got off. They searched the numbers until they found hers. Jace knocked on the door, there was no answer. He knocked louder.

I was sound asleep when I heard the knock on my door. I was getting up and I felt even worst than I had before I had lied down. Then there was another knock I opened the door and saw two sets of green eyes looking at me. I was just about to say how and I collapsed Jace had caught me before I hit the ground. He lifted me into his arms and laid me gently in my bed. Jensen looked and notice I was looking worst than before. Jace was touching my head and he looked at Jensen and said "call an ambulance Jens, she's not doing to good."

My breathing had become shallow and I had a fever. My skin was clammy and hot. Jace looked and got a cloth to wipe my head, I stirred and saw Jace looking at me.

He said "Hey, Y/N?"

"Jace, I am so glad that you found me" with a smile and then I pass out into unconsciousness.

Jace yells at Jensen "where's the damn ambulance."

He said "it will here in five minutes Jace."

"It's taking too long her breathing is getting more shallow. We will take her ourselves to the hospital." Jace picked me up and we were in the car in no time racing to the hospital. Jace was in the back supporting my head in his lap. When I stop breathing.

Jace said "Jensen stop the car Y/N's stopped breathing."

Jensen pulled over and Jace got out and started giving me mouth to mouth and he kept thinking please be alright, please Y/N be alright. He kept this up for 5 minutes until I was breathing normally on my own.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later as Jace and Jensen raced me into Emergency. I was put on a gurney and they put me on a oxygen and Jace told them what was happening.

He and Jensen stayed with me and the ER doctor asked Jace, my name and my medical history, as he didn't know any of my medical history he wasn't helpful. The ER doctor put me on antibiotics as if treating the flu. So they took some blood and did other tests and a chest X-ray.

They made me comfortable until the tests come back. Then another Doctor came in that had been paged and Jace looked at her and it was his colleague. Then everything clicked into place. She looked at Jace and wondered what he was doing here. He was still on leave, as she looks at me.

She said "Jace, What are you doing here?"

He smiled and said "Hi, Margaret, we found her, she passed out in my arms." As he turns to look at me.

"Jace," as she looks at him "she's your patient, you were suppose to see her today."

He looked and remember he had a new patient but asked Margaret to take her due to him taking leave.

He said "shit, what's her count like?"

She opened the file and said 'It's low, it's probably why she picked up the infection."

Jensen looked at his brother and said "Jace, what's going on?"

Jace turned to Jensen and said "Y/N is my patient. She has leukemia, Jensen, and she has a bad infection."

Jensen said "What, how could you not know she was your patient?"

"I took leave before I meet her Jensen."

"So is she going to be alright Jace?"

"I don't know Jensen she has a very low white cell count and the infection is making her weaker."

"What can you do for her Jace?"

"We will give her a heavy dose of antibiotics and keep her on oxygen, but if she gets worst, we might have to put on a ventilator."

"Jace will she survive?"

Jace looked away and at me and said "it's hard to say but she's hanging on at the moment. She's fighting to stay here."

Then the monitors started beeping and Jace and Margaret ran to the bed. Jace said "will have to intubate her. She's having trouble breathing we will have to put her on the ventilator."

Jace stepped back to let Margaret hook up the ventilator and they turned it on. It was breathing for me. Jace was saying a silent pray please be alright. You can't die on my now not when I just found you. 

Jensen stood watching horrified that I could die. Can Jace save me? Or am I too far gone to be saved. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of had this in mind from the beginning. Please don't hate me too much. More drama next chapter. Post soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading all comments welcome.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments.


	3. The Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has cancer and is in a very serious condition Jace is now sure if she will make it or not. He stays by her bed side waiting for her to get better. They find out the real reason why she is in Canada looking for her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is very sick and Jace is not sure she will pull through. We find out the real reason why she is in Canada looking for her father? 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Reader really sick. Coarse language, this chapter gets heavy in some parts so please be aware. As the reader is very sick and fighting for her life. As Jace tries everything to save her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes my own.
> 
> All comments and Kudos appreciated thank you.

Jace and Jensen were sitting beside my bed when Danneel came in. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Jace is she" she couldn't finish as her emotions were become to much as Jensen walked over and held his crying wife in his arms.

Jace said with a voice devoid of any emotion as he knew if he let himself feel he would break down and not stop. "She's still fighting Danneel and I will keep fighting for her."

Danneel wiped her eyes and hugged Jace. Jensen looked at his twin brother and said, " Jace she will be fine" as he tapped his brother on the shoulder. Jace just looked at me... holding back the tears that are threatening to full. 

He said, "I hope so Jens, I hope so." 

Danni said, " So did she say anything before she collapsed?"

Jensen said, "No, she was glad Jace had found her and then she lost conscious."

Danni said, " What if she's still in danger Jace?"

Jace said,  " I will have security stationed nearby just incase. To keep a watch out for any suspicious people hanging around."

Danni shook her head as Jensen knew Jace wouldn't leave this room until I was out of danger.

Danni had hold of my hand and said, "she's, hot Jace?"

"It's the fever, here wipe her with this it will cool her down and hopefully get her temperature down?"

So Danni made sure to keep the cloth cool as she wiped my forehead. 

The heat was smothering me, it was so hot. Then the cool ah that was nice. I felt cool for a little while. Then the heat again. I couldn't work out what was happening. 

Danni and Jensen left trying to get Jace to leave to but Jensen knew he wouldn't leave. He sat down by my bed and he held my hand as the he sponged my head, face, neck and arms to keep me cool with the cloth. 

He was talking to me about anything and everything so he wouldn't have to listen to the ventilator breathing for me. He looked at my vitals and knew they hadn't improved any. He was worried if they didn't soon I may never wake up. So he stayed with me. He took extended time off from his practice to stay with me. He hadn't slept much only napping every now and then. When Jensen arrived with Jared the next morning Jace was totally a wreck his clothes dishelved, his hair was messy and was starting to get a bit of scruffy on his face. 

It had been four days since I was rushed into the ED and there still was no improvement. Jensen and Jared walked into my room as Jace was asleep with his head on my bed. Jensen touched Jace's shoulder as he slowly came around. Jensen had brought in a change of clothes for him to wear.

He sprung up like a tightly wound spring and said, "What, I'm not asleep." His eyes focused straight on me not even looking at his brother.

Jensen said, "Jace you need to go home and rest."

Jace said, "No, not until Y/N out of danger."

Jensen said, "Ok, go catch some sleep in the sleeping quarters then. Jared and I will wait here if anything happens well will come get you."

Jace just noticing Jared as he finally tore his eyes away from me and said, "Hey, Jared."

Jared smiled a sad smile and said, "Hey Jace."

Jensen said, "Danni and Gen will be here soon to take over as well so you can sleep and get fresh clothes on."

Jace knew his twin was worried about him as he got up and hugged him to reassure him he was alright. Jared pat Jace on the shoulder as Jace walked out.

Before he did he said, "Jensen if anything at all happens call me."

Jensen said, "Go Jace got this covered."

Jace sighed heavily and he was feeling exhausted even though he had worked longer shifts when he was in the ER. But that was years ago and he had gotten use to set work hours.

Jace walked into the sleeping quarters which were only a few doors down from the ICU. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jensen looked at Jared and said, "I've never seen Jace like this with anyone other than family."

Jared said, "Didn't you say he thought he was in love with her?"

"Yes, but this is different it's like. I don't know how to explain it?"

"I think he just cares to much and its killing him because he can only do what he is doing."

"Yeah maybe you're right Jared. All I know if she doesn't pull through it might destroy my brother."

"She will be ok, Jensen."

Jensen got up and said, "I hope so," as he wiped my head. It felt nice and cool as I was still really hot.

Then I started to sieze as Jensen ran out yelling for help.

Jace was told and was there before he even was fully awake.

They had gave me some medication to stop the seizure and I settled back down. Jensen and Jared waited in the corridor. Jace ordered some more tests be done and a scan of my head to check for any damage.

He went out to Jensen and Jared what was going on when Danni and Gen walked up.

Danni said, "Jace what's happened?"

Jensen said, "Y/N had a seizure."

Gen was being held by Jared as Jared said, "Jace is there anything else you can do?"

He shook his head sadly and said "No, its up to her to pull through this."

Danni said, "Jace what are you not telling us," reading his face.

He sighed and said, "she may have brain damage after the seizure and if she doesn't wake soon she, will be it a coma for the rest of her life."

Danni looked at her brother-in-law and gave him a hug. She looked at him and saw the hope was slowly disappearing in his eyes. He knew he couldn't give up not until there was no hope left. At the moment there was still hope for a full recovery and hopefully remission.

Danni and Jensen followed Jace into my room as Jared and Gen left. Danni walked over and gently rubbed my forehead and said, "Y/N, you keep fighting" as she kissed my forehead.

They stayed with Jace for a while longer as Jensen had to get to work. Jace sat down as the tireness threaten to pull him under but he knew he couldn't sleep not yet, not until I was out of all danger.

They had come to take me for the scan and told Jace it would be awhile, so Jace went to lie down and fell asleep soon after his head the pillow. He felt physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted as he slips into a deep sleep which he needed desperately. He didn't hear the nurse come in to wake him up but she decided to let him sleep. The nursing staff had been watching after Jace ever since I was brought in making sure he ate and drank regularly as he didn't want to leave my beside. So she quietly walked out and let him sleep and put a do not disturb on the door.

I came back from the scan and was made comfortable. Jace woke up  a few hours later he was tired but felt a little better for the sleep. He got up and showered and put some clean clothes he didn't worry about shaving. He felt clean and refreshed after the hot shower soothing the aches in his bones and body. He headed to my room where there was food and coffee waiting for him. He knew the nurses had left this for him and when I'm out of danger he will have to thank them all for their kindness.

So he sips the hot coffee and smiles as it just the way he likes it. He picked at his breakfast not really hungry. He sat down by my bed and asked, "Y/N, how are you?" Of course I didn't answer so he looked at my vitals on the monitors and there was an increase in my blood pressure and he looked I had some colour instead of looking pale. He picked up my file and looked at the tests. My levels were going up it's a sign that I'm improving. He felt my head and it felt cool the fever must had broke finally as he bent down and said one single word "thank you" as he kissed my forehead.

The next few hours I improved dramatically my scan came back and everything was fine no brain damage and I opened my eyes for the first time in days. Jace was standing there looking at me with tears of happiness in his eyes.

He said, " Hey beautiful, you're in the hospital you collapsed in my arms. Do you remember?"

I blinked my eyes and he was trying to work out what I was saying. So he said, "one blink for no and two for yes ok"

I blinked two times, he said, "Good now do you remember collapsing in my arms?"

One blink, he said, "It's ok, you have been in the hospital for four days, it was touch and go but you're going to be alright now."

Then I noticed his white jacket it had on it Dr Jace Ackles, oncologist. Jace was my doctor but how I thought?

Jace said, "We will take you off the ventilator and see if you can breath on your own ok."

I blinked twice as he turned off the machine and detached the tube. He left the breathing tube in just in case but I coughed and he knew I was breathing.

He said, "Ok, lets get this out ok." I shook my head as he told me to cough and he pulled it out. The nurse put it in the waste bin and went about checking my vitals.

I tried to say Jace but my voice was all hoarse and my throat was sore. He said, "don't try to talk just yet, here drink some of this." He handed me some water and I took a little sip and I put it down.

I said in a whisper "Jace, What, are you my doctor?"

He looked at me and then realised I didn't know. He said, "Yes, you were suppose to see me the other day but I took some leave."

I said, "But how didn't you know?' as I coughed a bit and he handed me the water to drink.

"I had given your file to my colleague I hadn't even looked at it. I'm sorry Y/N but your cancer isn't in remission anymore." He looked so sad and heart broken.

"I know Jace that's why I'm here looking for my father for a bone marrow transplant."

He smiled an amazing smile as he now knows it's my father I was looking for.

"What, Jace?" noticing the smile.

"I'm just happy you are out of the woods. You know he might not be a match, normally it is siblings that match."

"I know its at least worth a try" as my voice faded on the last part.

He said, "Jensen knows someone that can help find him. That's how we found you."

I smiled to know he came looking for me, it was nice to know someone cared enough to search for me.

He said, "Ok, you rest you need to build your strength up. Plus I have to call Danni and Jensen to let them know you're out of danger. They have been here everyday checking on you and sitting with you."

I looked shock at what he just said. I said, "They don't even know me?"

"My sister-in-law is an amazing person and she has taken to you. You know you will always be family to her now."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I would love to have a family again. I miss having someone to talk to and tell all your secrets too."

He gently wiped the tear and rubbed my cheek gently as he kissed my forehead. I looked at Jace and said, "You look tired, Jace have you been sleeping?"

He looked down when he said, " I've been here at the hospital working." Which wasn't a lie he just didn't tell her it was her he was staying for. 

"You should go home and gets some sleep" as I rubbed his scruff on his face. 

"I will as soon as I call Jensen and Danni Ok."

"Mm," as I snuggled back down in the bed and Jace held my hand until I was asleep again.

He walked out of my room feeling relieve that I was going to be alright. He walked over to the nurses on duty and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. They looked at him and he smiled and said, "Thank you all for your support and making sure I ate and drank. It means a lot to me that you care about my well being. Thank you."

The Nurses smiled and Jace smiled back, then he walked off to ring his brother. He flipped through his contacts until he got to Jensen.

He pressed the button and waited for it to connect.

He heard Jensen's panicked voice, "Jace are you alright, Is Y/n alright, God damn it Jace talk to me?"

He laughed at his brother and said, "I would if you shut up Jens."

Jensen took a deep breath and said, "Ok, Jace what's happening with Y/N?"

"Well big brother she's awake and talking."

"What, when Jace?"

"About an hour ago she opened her eyes. She's out of danger Jens."

"That's really good to hear Jace, have you rang Danni yet she would love to know? Good you can go back to our house and sleep, you look like you could sleep for a week Jace." 

I laughed at my twin and said, "Alright I will after I call Danni ok big brother."

"Ok , Jace I'm happy for you. Give Y/N my best wishes and tell her we will come in later. As I know I will not keep Danni from the hospital now. Plus JJ keeps asking about her."

"Ok, see you all then I know Y/N will be happy to see you all."

"Bye, Jace,"

"Bye, Jens."

I rang Danni and she said, "Y/N is alright, isn't she Jace?"

Jace smiled his first real smile in days as he said, "Jens asked the same thing. "She's fine Danni she's awake and out of danger."

Danni said, "That's good Jace, does she remember what happened?"

"No, she doesn't remember collapsing in my arms but she might get the memory back."

"Let's hope she gets well now?"

"Danni, Y/N still has cancer and it's still trying to kill her. But I can help her fight it too."

"How, Jace?"

"I have to talk to Y/N first, then I will tell you with her permission of course."

"Ok, let her know we will come in later. JJ has been upset when we told her why she has seen you." 

"Give her a kiss for me and tell her I will see her soon. I'm coming home to get some much needed sleep."

"That's good to hear Jace, see you soon."

He checked on me one last time before he left and I was sound asleep. So he made his way out of the hospital to grab a cab and go to Jensen's house. 

For the first time in a week he felt content and happy knowing I was out of danger. Now he will have to ask Jensen to ask Clif to help find my father. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finally goes home and gets some rest as the Reader is out of danger. Jace, Jensen, Danni and JJ visit the Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is recovering from her illness as Jace finally goes home and rests. Jensen, Danni, JJ and Jace visit the Reader. Jace gives the Reader a card explaining how important she is too him. 
> 
> No warnings really: except the Reader recovering

Jace went home and Danni was in the loungeroom when Jace entered. She gave him a hug when JJ saw him and ran into his arms as he picked her up and hugged and kissed her. She was laughed as she missed her Uncle. 

She looked at him and said, "Uncle Jace is Y/N better now?"

"Yes, Pumpkin she's better."

"I miss her and Mummy said, "she had kemia and that was making her sick." 

"It's Leukemia and yes it was making Y/N very sick. But she is getting better now and I've come home for some sleep."

Danni said, "Jace you look like you could sleep for a week."

He laughed and said, "I feel like it too."

JJ said, "I will be quiet Uncle Jace, if you want to sleep for a week."

Jace and Danni both laughed and said, "Thanks Pumpkin but a few hours will be enough."

Danni looked and he knew she will let him sleep as long as he needed. 

"I'm going to bed see you in a bit Danni, JJ."

"Night Uncle Jace." JJ said.

Danni said, "Sweet dreams Jace, see you in more than a few hours."

He smiled as he headed to the bed I slept in when I stayed there. He got undressed and he could smell my scent on the pillows and n the sheets. He felt relaxed and fell sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  Jensen had come home about four hours later as he entered he asked Danni if Jace was home.

Danni kissed Jensen and said, "He's asleep in the spare room."

Jensen said, "About time he needed it. You know Danni he must really love her."

Danni grinned as she knows once the Ackles fall in love it's forever. She has loved Jensen for so long that he still surprises her with new things they learn about each other everyday. She looks at him with pure love and he her. It's really beautiful to watch how much they are in love. 

JJ can running in "Daddy, Daddy, I have to be quiet because Uncle Jace wants to sleep for a week."

Jensen smiled as he said, "Did he say that did he?"

"No, Daddy, Mummy did."

He looked at his beautiful wife and she said, "He looks like he could sleep for a week. I didn't mean for him to sleep for a week." 

Jensen said, "He really looked that bad when he finally came home Danni?"

"Hm he looked exhausted Jensen."

"I guess we let him sleep then until he wakes on his own. He probably want to go back to the hospital to check on Y/N?"

"Yeah, I know but not before he eats something first."

"I know you know he will fight you on it?"

She laughed and said, "Let him try."

Then Jensen laughed as he knew his wife was one to mess with. Jace woke up a short time later and as Jensen predicted he wanted to go back to the hospital. But as Danni also predicted he wasn't messing with her so he ate a hearty meal before they all went to the hospital. Jace walked in first and I was sitting up in bed as JJ runs in yelling my name. Jensen scolded her and told her to keep it down they were in a hospital.

I laughed and said, "She fine really Jensen." 

He smiled as JJ put up her arms wanting to sit we me. Jensen put her careful on the bed instructing her to watch out for the drip lines. JJ smiles as she carefully snuggles into me.

She whispers in my ear. "Uncle Jace slept for a week Y/N."

I looked at her wide eye innocence and said, "Yes he could probably have used it."

She giggled as she said, "Mummy said the same thing."

Then I giggled too as Jensen passed the flowers to JJ to give me and some chocolates they had picked out on the way in at the gift store.

I looked at them as JJ gave them to me and said, "these are from me, Mummy and Daddy. Do you like them? I picked them out for you?" We a smile as bright as the sun on her small face. 

I said, "How did you know I liked roses and chocolates they are my most favourite."

She beamed as she said, "Really?"

"Yes they are thank you Sweetheart. "

"I'm glad you like them" she said with a huge smile.

Then I said, "Hello to Danni, Jensen and Jace." I said, "So doc when do I get to leave this place for ill people?"

He looked at me and said, "You were in critical condition Y/N. Not for a few more days at least. We need to get you stronger and still need to finsh your course of medications."

I pouted as I run my hand along JJ's hair. Jensen and Danni looked at each other knowing that I will need a place to get better and not the hotel room.

Jensen said, "Do you have anywhere to go when you leave the hospital?"

I looked and said, "My hotel room, it's not much but it's comfortable."

Danni said, "You are more than welcome to come stay with us. That's if you want to that is?" 

JJ moved to look at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes and said, "Please come stay with us."

Then I looked at Jace and he smiled saying it's ok with him too. 

I said, "Ok I would love too."

As JJ shouted Yeah. Danni told her to keep it down this time.  I looked over to the window and saw more flowers and I asked who they were from. Danni walked over to have a look. 

She said, "Jared, Gen and family," then moved to the next one, Misha, Vicki and family" and the next one it was one single red rose as Jace stopped her and said, "That one doesn't matter?"

I said, "Why?"

"It was a gift from the nursing staff when they have left over flowers they put them in patients rooms to brighten them up."

I said, "Oh can you thank them for me for the generosity and kindness." 

He smiled and said, "Sure no problem."

Danni and Jensen looked at each other and both knew it was a lie but they weren't going to call him out on it.

"I turned to Jensen can you please thank Jared and Misha and their families for me."

"Of course I will."

JJ had nestled back into me and fallen asleep next to me as Jensen said, "We better take Pumpkin home she's sound asleep."

I turned slightly and saw her little face and she was smiling in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and said, "night sweet Angel. See you soon."

Jensen picked her up careful when she mumbled "Daddy." 

He smiled and said, "Yes Baby girl. We are taking you home to bed ok." "Daddy want to hug Y/N first." He bent down and gave JJ enough room to hug me and she kissed my cheek. 

I said, "See you tomorrow sweet girl."

She smiled and then snugged into Jensen as he held her close. She yawned and went back to sleep. Danni looked at Jace as in questioning him.

Jace saw the look and said, "I will stay here a bit longer I will be home soon."

Jensen said, "Ok you take care Y/N and don't let him talk your ear off."

Danni went over and hugged Jace and then me and said, "We will see you tomorrow Y/N, Jace."

I said, "See you tomorrow Danni and Jensen."

Jace said, "See you both soon."

As they turned and walk away. He turned and looked at me. I had some colour in my cheeks as he opened my chocolates and took one.

I said, "Excuse me Jace?"

With my eyebrow raised he looked at me as he smirked and winked and boy did that wink made me feel all tingling inside. It melted my heart as he showed me what was in the box so I could choose one. Then I noticed the red rose and asked Jace who gave it to me while he family wasn't here.

I said, "Thanks Jace for the chocolate."

I looked at him and he was looking me in the eyes. "Jace who gave me the red rose?"

He looked down for a minute hiding his eyes from me as he got up and grab the note and the rose and put the rose on the table and gave me the note. I smelt the rose as I looked at the envelope their was no writing on it. As I opened the envelope he walked over to the window. I pulled out this beautiful card with an Angel on the front of it. 

I opened it and saw this lovely handwriting.

It said, "Dear Y/N,  I hope are able to read this as I want to know how special you are to me.  You are going to make it through this and I will be there to help you as will as Jensen, Danni and JJ.  Please be alright. I need you to be alright Y/N.  Jace.  

I looked at Jace and asked "Jace what is this?"

He didn't turn as he talked into the window as he had tears falling from his eyes.  

He said, "I needed you to know how special you are and how much, I want to get to know you better. I want to be apart of your life Y/N. Will you let me?"

He turned as I saw his tears I held out my hand to him and he came over. I pulled him down so I could wipe the tears away.

I said, "Jace I would very much like to get to know you too." 

He smiled as he pulled my hand up and gave it a kiss.

He said, "Really?"

"Yes silly I like you too Jace."

He face beamed a brilliant smile it melted my heart. He sat down and we shared the chocolates as we talked about our lives. It was comfortable just talking as I yawned and he said, "It's been a long day you better get some sleep." 

I grabbed his card and held it to my chest as I looked at him and said, "Can you stay with until I fall asleep Jace."

He held my hand and sat down on the bed next to me.

As he made himself comfortable to hold me and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

I closed my eyes and felt comforted in Jace's arms as I relaxed and my breathing even out. Jace was listening quietly to my breaths as he to fell asleep.

The nurses came in to check my vitals but didn't want to wake us so they turned the lights out and closed the door. They thought if anything was going to happen Jace's a doctor he could call for help. They also thought that we looked sweet sleeping there together.  So Jace stayed with me all night as I slept in his arms.    


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader goes home and stays at Jensen and Danneel's while she gets better. Danni and Jensen offer to be tested for bone marrow transplant. Jensen gets Clif to search for her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes home to Jensen's and Danni's home to get better. Jensen gets Clif to search for his father. 
> 
> Wanrning: maybe coarse language, none other warnings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> Will eventually have all stories betaed.

We awoke the next morning when we heard voices at my hospital door and they were whispering but we could still hear them.

As one of them which sounded like Danni's voice "saying we can't go in here it's got a do not disturb on the door. We should ask the nurses if we can come in."

The other voice which was his brother's no doubt said, "If the screen is pulled back then we leave ok."

Danni said, "What if Y/N's still asleep?"

Jensen said as he opened the door, "They have them up early in hospitals so she's probably" and stopped mid sentence when he saw we were both asleep still.

Jace opened his eyes as he looked around and saw he was still at the hospital with me in his arms.  He turned towards the voices when Jensen said, "Jace you been here all night?"

He moved as I was awaken by the noise and he said, "Yeah I must have fallen asleep."

Danni smiled as she noticed me grabbed the card and saw the rose on the table. She was going to ask but thought she would ask another time. 

Danni said, "How are you today Y/N?"

"I'm feeling better but my doctor said, "I have to stay a few more days," with a pout. 

He looked at me and laughed and said, "Hey you were in a serious condition so yes you will be staying for at least three days."

Then the nurse walked in and looked at Jace and he shook his head as she took my temperature and connected the blood pressure machine that read my pulse, heart rate and oxygen levels. He also ordered some blood tests to be done as he wrote them down.

She wrote it down and show Jace the chart as he looked it over and smiled.

I said, "What?"

He said, "You're vitals have improved and we will need to take some blood and check your levels to see where they are. If they have improved then we will look into you going home ok."  

"Yes, Doctor, I will be good." 

Jace smiled then and said, "Where's JJ?"

"We dropped her off at Jared's and Gen's to play with the boys." Jensen said.

"Did Jace tell you who I was looking for?"

Danni said, "No, he might have forgot with everything that has happened?"

"I'm looking for my father he might be a bone marrow transplant for me. He was apparently here last time I heard from him."

"When was that?" Jensen asked.

"About five years ago, I know he might not even be here anymore but I have to try."

Jensen said, "I can get Clif to look for you. Just give me his name and I will give it to Clif." 

Jace said, "He found you in less than an hour."

I smiled and said, " Thanks Jensen, you have a pen and some paper?"

Jace gave me a pen and some paper as I wrote his name down. "Here Jensen this is his name!"

"Ok, I will talk to Clif when I get to the set."

 Danni said, "What if we don't find him then what will you do Y/N?"

"I don't know Danni, he was my last hope."

Jace said, "You could always find another donor Y/N who's a match?"

"I know but I've been on the list for awhile and nothing yet?"

Jensen looked at Danni and she said, "Jace, we can all be tested for a match right?"

He looked at his sister-in-law and said, "Yes but it's a very slim chance one of us are a match."

"But it won't heard to be tested for her."

I looked surprised at the suggestion and said, "Danni you don't have to do that. One will come along for me?"

Jensen said, "How long have you been on the waiting list so far Y/N?"

"Not long about 4 years there are people been on there longer than me Jensen."

"So I don't know those people and we want to help you. So will you let us help you?"

A tears slipped past my eyes as I looked at them, these people I've only known for maybe a week are giving me everything. I wiped the tears away and said, "Alright thank you, both."

He got up and gave me a kiss on the head as Danni hugged me.

Danni said, "Jace can you get it all organised?"

"Yep sure."

Jensen said, "I will ask Jared and Misha too and I know they will help."

"You all are amazing people to help me like this. You hardly know me and yet you will go through all for me. Thank you."

Danni said, "Well your apart of our family now and we help family."

I nodded as Jensen said, "We better get going I have work in an hour."

"Ok, thank you both for coming."

Danni came over and said, "Hey don't worry it's all going to work out ok."

I smiled as I looked at Jace. Jensen and Danni both hugged me and left. 

Jace said, "I better go get cleaned up and I will be back ok."

I shook my head as he kisses me on the forehead and leaves. 

Jensen arrived at the set after dropping Danni at Gen's house and he went in search for Clif. He found Clif in his security trailer. Clif's face lit up when he saw Jensen and said, "Hey man what's wrong?"

"I need ask a favour?"

"Sure Jensen what do you need?"

"Can you find this man?" as he passed the piece of paper over to him. 

"Why Jensen?"

"It's Y/N's father you remember the girl Jace and I asked you to find. But she doesn't know if he is still here in Canada?"

"Why shouldn't he be?"

"She said, " She hasn't spoken to him for five years Clif. It's important she has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant. Jace doesn't know if he would be a match or not but we are all going to be tested too." 

"Alright Jensen I see what I can find out. It might take a few weeks."

"Anything you can find will be helpful. Thanks Clif." As he walks to his trailer to find Jared and Misha and ask them if they would be tested too?

 

I was left there with my thoughts when my breakfast was brought in.

A nurse followed a short time later and said, "How are you feeling today Y/N?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Dr Ackles has instructed us to take the drip out so you can get up and walk around later today if you would like?"

I try to hide a smile when she called Jace, Dr Ackles. I said, "That would be good thank you."

"We have a lovely garden maybe Dr Ackles could take you down later."

I looked and said, "Yeah maybe he might?"

The nurse when about taking the drip out and putting a plaster tape over the wound. I looked at the door as she left.

Jace stayed with me while I was still in the hospital he told me everything about him and that Jensen was a few minutes older. He told about his life growing up as an Ackles and how he wanted to be a doctor since he was little. I told him about my family and my Mum passing as a single tear slipped down my eye as he wipes it away. He always brought food in and hot chocolates all the time. When he was in the hospital he always made time to spend with me as I didn't know he was still off work. We got to know each other really well and I enjoyed talking with him. 

The days passed and I was getting stronger as my white cell count increased when Jace announced that I could go home. He came in everyday to make sure I was alright and stay with me for awhile before heading off when Danni and Jensen came in. But he always came back when I was ready to go to sleep and stayed with me until I felt asleep. Sometimes he would sleep with his head on my bed and leave before I awoke the next morning. He did take me down to the garden as the nurse said he would it was beautiful as he watched me in awe of my excitement. 

So Danni and Jensen picked me up the next day to take me home. Jace was waiting with me as they arrived. I had packed up my things as Danni brought a change of clothes from my hotel room when they grabbed my things. The hotel was kind enough to give my money back from when I went into hospital and on the remaining days. Danni had kept the money at home for me.

Jace looked sad as I got up to leave and he hugged me tight to him. 

I said, "Jace choking me, I'm not leaving the country just the hospital. I will see you at Danni's and Jensen's right?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah considering I'm staying there for awhile too."

"Ok, then see you when you get home."

Jensen said, "You ready, I know one little girl dying to see you."

I smiled as Danni walked with me as I turned to look at Jace one last time. I walked pass the nurses station and saw the flowers I had given them and then said, "Goodbye" and hugged me. 

Jensen and Danni lend me to the car as we got in and drove to his home. I took in the fresh air it smelt heavenly instead of the sterile hospital smell. I looked around me this time and Jensen drove the long way home so I could see Canada. It was a beautiful country with it snow covered trees it felt like home even though we don't get snow where I live but that's what it feels like. 

As we arrived at their home the front door burst open as JJ ran out with Gen, Jared and two boys. I presume they were there boys following JJ as she ran to the car. 

"Unca Jared can you please open the door?"

He smiled and said, " Sure Princess."

He then lifts her as her small body hugs me tight. Her smile is bright and makes me feel happy. She looks at me and said, "I'm glad your home Y/N."

"Me too sweet girl. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Danni came around and said, "Ok, Pumpkin let Y/N out, so she can get out the cold we don't want her getting sick again."

"Ok, Mommy," as she climbs out of the car and Jensen helps me.

"Thank you Jensen."

"No problem" as Jensen grabs my bag. Danni helps me inside to the lounge where she introduces me to Jared's wife Gen."

While JJ said, "Y/N these are my friends Tom and Shep."

I said, "Pleas to meet you all."

Gen said, "Glad to see your on the road to recovery Y/N."

"Thank you it's nice to be out of the hospital."

Danni got a blanket and put it over me as she settled me in front of the fire. It was nice and cozy and peaceful.

JJ came in and asked her Danni, "Mummy, Daddy can I go over to Tom's and Shep's tonight please."

She looked at Gen and said, "It's ok if you want to get Y/N settle in Dan."

Danni said, "Thanks Gen, yes JJ you can go."

She screamed in excitement as she hugged her Mum and then come and hugged me. She whispered "I love you Y/N."

"I love you too sweet girl," as she smiled at me.

JJ gave us both a kiss and we both said, "Goodbye," to Jared, Gen and their boys. She was so excited.

Danni asked if I wanted anything and I said, "No, I was fine."

So Danni and Jensen sat with me and we told each other about our lives and I felt safe for the first time being in Canada. When we finished we knew everything about each other. I knew about her family and Jensen's family and they knew about mine as they listened to me tell them everything that has happened. She saw my sadness and got up and gave me a hug. She held me for what seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes. We pulled away as it was getting late so she asked if I was hungry.

I said, "Yep, but don't go to any trouble for me Danni."

"How about some sandwiches anything you don't like?" Danni said.

Jensen said, "You want any help Dan?"

"Maybe just onion Danni."

"Ew I don't like onion either." Danni said.

"I love onion," Jensen said.

I giggled at the face she pulled as she left to make our lunch. Jensen followed her to help. 

 

A few weeks had passed as my body had gotten stronger. Also and gotten real close to Danni and Gen as she visited Danni all the time and we would speak. Jensen and Jared were also good to me as they would take me to appointments if Danni couldn't manage it. Jace and gone back to work and I saw him everyday for a few minutes before he left. I did look forward to my check up appointments with Jace. 

I miss him when he's not there. Jace had booked everyone in for the tests and they all got blood taken. I was due for another check up when Jace brought up chemo. I knew he was going to eventually now that I'm stronger.

Jace said, "See how you are a lot stronger now you think you could handle some chemo. Just to help kill the cancer cells inside your body?"

"I hate chemo it makes me sick and tired Jace do I really have too?"

"Yes Y/N we need to kill the cancer and if one of my family or friends are a match you will have to have it anyway."

I said, "Fine, when Jace?"

"How about we get you booked in for a couple of days."

"So soon Jace."

"The quicker the better Y/N, please," as I saw the anguish in his eyes.

"Ok, Jace I will do it."

He smiled and came over and hugged me.

 

The days passed quickly and I was nervous and fidgeting as my treatment was tomorrow. I was more than a little anxious what if the chemo doesn't work this time I thought.

Danni looked at Jensen as we found out he had a way with calming down as did Jace. He grabbed both my hands and said, "Hey look at me."

I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. They so looked like Jace's eyes too. "Everything will be ok, you will get chemo and kill the cancer cells and then one of us will be a match. You will have the bone marrow transplant and get better." Jensen said.

I looked and said, "You can't be sure if any of you are a match Jensen?"

"I know one of us will be in here," as he pulls his hand over his heart.

Jace walked in and saw his brother's hands in mine. He was a little jealous of his brother as Jensen was there all the time to  comfort me when he could be doing it instead. Jensen saw Jace and pulled away as he felt his brother's eyes watching us and looking at me. 

When our eyes, Jace and mine connected I would look away with a blush rising up my chest to my face. Jace would just watch me with a daze look on his face. I noticed it more than once since I moved into their home. 

Jace said, "Everything alright Y/N?"

"Yeah just a little anxious about tomorrow."

He smiled as it reached his eyes and said, "would you like one of us to be with you. You will be sick and weak after your first treatment?"

I stuttered out "I'm not sure I want you all too see me like that."

"I have tomorrow off how about I drive you and you can decide when we arrive?"

I nodded my approval as Jensen and Danni look at each other. I had been staying with them almost three weeks now and when Jace wasn't at work he spent all his time with me. His face lights up as soon as he sees me. He is always making sure I'm alright and comfortable. 

Jensen knew his brother was falling in love with me. You could see it, as it was written all over his face. The way he smiles and tilts his head just a little bit. His eyes sparkle and his face just changes completely. They also notice a difference in me also when Jace is around. I blush more and was a little more shy. Jensen and Danni found it funny we both liked each other but did nothing about it. 

Danni said to Jensen what I had said to her, "that I didn't want to lose Jace as my doctor and friend."

So they didn't push either of us for now but they knew we would work it out eventually, maybe with a slight push from them went the time came. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Jace's shower scene?


	6. The only where they finally work it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace climbs in the shower with the Reader. They finally kiss and he tells her how he feels will she return his love or run from it? We also find out who the Readers donor is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace and the Readers shower scene. They finally kiss and Jace tells him how he feels.  
> We find out who her donate will be. Will it work or will she get sick again?  
>    
> I hope I got all the cancer treatment right? I hope I haven't upset anyone with the description of the treatment. If I have it wrong please let me know and I will be happy to correct it. I did look on the inernet. Thank you
> 
> Warnings: nudity, Jace in the shower fully clothed, confession of love, Reader runs away, maybe coarse language, very heated kissing scene in the shower, chemo treatment, talking about bone marrow transplant. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comment and kudos always appreciated.

The next morning I was in the shower I forgot to lock the door as the door opens and I felt eyes on me. I pulled the curtain back enough to see who it was but it still covering me as Jace was just standing there looking. Thankfully he couldn't see anything as the curtain was still covering most of my body. 

I said, "Jace want are you doing here? I'm showering please leave." 

His eyes looked into mine as he moved closer to the shower and me. I moved backwards pulling the curtain with me. My back hit the wall with a thump. He pulled the curtain from my hand and just looked he didn't say anything as he climbed into the shower with me fully clothed. 

I giggled at him as he slowly lifted my head so he could kiss me on the lips. It was soft and tender, it was exciting and wrong, it was enjoyable and naughty. He pulled back as I looked into his eyes, the same eyes that were so expressive. We have been dancing around this for weeks but now he finally made his move I was scared of what will happen. 

He saw my fear and bent to kiss me again as we explored each other's mouths as our tongues did an obscene exploration as we both moaned, it was rough and needy. He slants his mouth this way and that as he rubs my cheek. It felt so right he was wet through as he pulled back we both were panting for air. 

I looked at him and laughed as he look like a drowned rat all wet and soaked to the bone. He laughed too as he spoke his first words since climbing in the shower. 

He said, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

I blushed as he held me in his arms as the shower was getting cold so I turned it off and handed him a towel and I wrapped the other one around me. He pulled me in for another heated kiss as I was breathless. He let me go and started stripping out of his wet clothes in the bathroom. He then realised he didn't have a change of clothes. 

"Y/N can you go ask Danni for some of Jensen's clothes please?"

"Ok, but where are yours Jace?"

"Um," as he scratches his neck " in the wash, I haven't had time to wash them yet?"

I tried not to laugh and said, "Ok, Jace."

I walked out of the bathroom and put soon clothes on while Jace continued to strip off the wet clothes. 

I went looking for Danni she was in the kitchen. 

Danni said, "Morning Y/N, sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you Danni. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why?"

"Jace, Um needs some clothes?" as I blush.

She looks at me and said, "Why?"

"He kinda climbed in the shower with me this morning," as I blushed a deeper red.

"He what?"

"He climbed in clothes and all."

Danni laughed then and said, "He's an idiot."

I laughed agreeing with her when Jensen walked in.

He looked at us and said, "What's so funny?"

"Jace needs some clothes."

Jensen looks at Danni and we both laugh. 

I said, "He kinda climbed in the shower with me and kissed me."

Jensen smirked and said, "Finally."

I said, "What?"

"He's been in love with you from the first moment he laid eyes on you. When you were in the hospital he never left you."

"What no one told me."

"He didn't want you to know Y/N," Danni said.

"Why now?"

"I guess he finally worked it out."

"Worked what out Jensen?"

"How much he loves you."

"Loves me, he can't love me, what if the treatment doesn't work. I can't let him love me knowing I might not be here to love him back."

Jensen looked startled at my outburst and said, "He knows all this Y/N he is your doctor. But he wants to be with you. I better get him some clothes, he's probably wondering where I am."

I nodded at Jensen as he walked away. Danni looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes.

"He knows what he's doing Y/N?"

"I don't know if I can deal with this it's too much."

"I need to get out of here can you drive me to my appointment please Danni."

She looked worried but agreed. We left while Jensen got his clothes for his twin brother. Jace was waiting patiently for Jensen when he entered with some jeans, shirt and a jumper. They had similar taste in clothes Jace's style was more open and natural while Jensen's was a little reserved. 

He laughed at his brother and said, "See you made your move, in the shower no less."

He blushed and said, "I saw her standing in the shower and she looked so beautiful. I just had to kiss her with no class what's so ever. Geez what was I thinking climbing in the shower with her?"

"You're in love Jace that's what."

"Yeah, I am. Is she waiting downstairs for me to take her to her chemo appointment?"

Jensen was just about to answer when JJ ran in and said, "Mummy took Y/N to the hospital."

Jace said, "What happened?"

"I don't know we were talking about the kiss and how much you like her, maybe she told Danni something?"

"I have to find her Jens I have to tell her how I really feel about her. We already wasted so much time."

"Ok, I'll drive you to the hospital."

So they left after Jace was dressed and Jensen drove the speed limit all the way to the hospital to Jace's annoyance.

Jensen parked the car as they both ran in, Jace knew the hospital so he knew where to go. 

Jensen told him to stop before he walked into the room.

"Jace stop, calm down, she doesn't need you going in there shouting and getting angry at her."

Jace stopped and thought about what Jensen was saying. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. 

They walked in and saw Danni was sitting next to me as we talked quietly. She looked up and saw Jensen wondering where JJ was?

Jensen saw the look and answered the unasked question,  "She's at Jared's and Gen's house."

Jace was still taking deep breaths as he looked at me with hurt and anger in green eyes.

Jensen said, "Danni and I will go get some coffee. Can you behave and play nice while we are gone?"

I grunted "Yes" as did Jace.

So they both left and Jace sat where Danni was a few moments before.

A nurse came over and said, "Dr Ackles everything is going well."

He nodded at the nurse still unable to say anything. So we sat in silence for about five minutes. 

When I said, "Jace, what are you doing here?"

He turned and said in a low growl, "I'm suppose to be here remember."

I heard the anger and hurt in his voice as a tear slipped down my face and his face soften when he saw it and wiped it away. 

I whispered, "I'm sorry Jace."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I couldn't let you fall in love with me Jace. I can't."

"Who said, "I was in love with you?"

"You are aren't you?"

He bowed his head so I couldn't see his eyes. Jace look at me. He lifted his head and I said, "What if I don't make it. I can't bare for you to grieve over me. I couldn't break you like that Jace."

Jace grabbed my hand and said, "I'm a big boy. I'm a doctor I know the odds. I want to be with you please let me?"

I sighed as I know I wasn't going to win this. Plus I really didn't want to lose him.

"Ok, Jace you can stay."

He smiled as he kissed me gently on the lips which didn't go unnoticed by the nurse.

"I better get you a different doctor too. I will ask my colleagues to take your files."

He smiled then as that was one of the things I was worried about but he made everything so easy. Even falling in love with him was easy. I did my chemo for five days and I had two to go. Jace came to the ones he could when he wasn't working. 

I was terribly ill with the chemo coursing through my veins as I was throwing up and constantly losing my hair. I looked ugly and horrible. Everyday Jace smiled and told me I was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. I felt ugly and thin and most of all sick but he always made me feel better. I still stayed with Jensen and Danni because there were more people to care for me and I had Danni and Gen for company.

I was in the hospital talking to my new doctor Margaret when she said, "The results were back for the donor of the bone marrow."

She smiled as she said, " There was a match."

"Your kidding me right? I didn't think anyone would be a match."

"Yes we tested everyone including Jace."

"I didn't know Jace was tested as well? Can I know who the match is?" I said.

"Sorry, I have to talk to the donor first. Call them all in and we will tell them and then we can start your transplant." Margaret said.

They all arrived in about 20 minutes of me calling. 

Jensen said, " What's going on?"

Margaret waved Jensen off for now and said, "we are waiting for a few more people."

When Everyone had arrived she asked for quiet. I have the results of the bone marrow test. I wanted you all here so you would know who the brave person is," she stopped and looked careful around the room as she stopped on me.

Margaret said, "Y/N your donor for your bone marrow is Jace and Jensen Ackles."

I looked at them both as they looked at me. 

Jensen said, "Jace I can do this if you want?"

"No, it ok, I got this Jens."

 I got up slowly as Jace moved towards me. I looked into his amazing green eyes and said, "You sure you want to do this Jace?"

He smiled and said, "Never had a doubt in my mind, of course I want to donate for you."

As he pulled me into a hug and held me to him. I started shaking and he whispered, "it's going to be alright promise Baby."

"I hope so Jace?" As held me tighter as Jensen was watching his brother.

Jace pulled away and said, "So, when do we do this?"

Jensen looked at Jace and said, "Jace you have to sort out work and go through all medical tests."

Jace said, "Jensen I'm a doctor I know what the deal is."

Jensen looked worried for his brother as he was jumping into this to save me and I knew it also. 

Jensen said, "I know you do but are you sure. I could do this for her?"

"No" he all but shouted "I want to do this for her."

Jensen knew not to argue with his twin once his mind was made up.

Margaret said, "Ok, Jace once Y/N finishes her chemo we will prep you for the transplant."

Jace said, "Ok, I will be ready."

Jensen said, "When will we know if it works?"

Margaret said as she looks at Jace as he said, "Her white and red blood cells and platelet count will go up."

Danni said, "Will this cure Y/N completely?"

"Yes, the transplant will help build new white and red blood cells and platelets but she's in for a length hospital stay," Margaret said.

Jared said, "What happens if she goes out of remission?"

Jace said, "If Y/N gets an infection and she........." left it unsaid.

Jensen saw and felt the pain in his twins eyes at the thought of losing me. 

Margaret said, "Ok, lets get Y/N through her chemo first and see how she is after her treatment."

Jace shook his head as he knew being a doctor that chemo may not killed the infection in my blood. But he wasn't giving up not yet there was still treatments he could try. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter the Reader and Jace get closer and She goes in for the transplant. Will it work or will Jace lose the love of his life?


	7. The Reader gets her transplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finishes her chemo and is ready for her bone marrow transplant which Jace is giving her to save her life. Will the transplant work or will she reject it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets her bone marrow transplant from Jace. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: bone marrow transplant procedure, bone marrow transfusion, coarse language, Reader worries about Jace, Jace worries about the Reader. 
> 
> So sorry this chapter took so long as I researched it and I had been sick as well. I do apologise. Sorry if the information is not correct I did change some for story line purpose. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I finally finished my chemo and was feeling better. I was lucky as only some of my hair fell out and most of it was still there.

Jace told me everyday how beautiful I was, and I knew I probably wasn't but he had a way he looked at me, it always made me feel beautiful.

They had scheduled Jace's operation for tomorrow as he came to see me at the hospital. Everyone has to wear masks now to make sure I didn't get an infection and couldn't get the transplant. He looked so funny as all you saw were his green eyes as he comes in. 

I said, "Jace you all set for tomorrow."

"Yep ready to go and if it saves your life then hell yeah."

I laughed as he bent and kissed me through the mask. I said, "Jace we shouldn't incase someone walks in."

"Yeah alright I will have all the time in the world after the transplant takes."

He sat on my bed and held me in his arms as Jensen and Danneel walk in with masks on also.

Jensen said, "You both all set for tomorrow?"

"I am don't know about this one."

He laughed and said, "Bring it on. I'm all ready and waiting."

"Where's JJ Danni?"

"She's home, she has a cold so we didn't want you to catch anything so she told us to give you a hug and wish you good luck."

"Tell her I will see her soon."

"I will and she will be glad when we have you home again."

"Me too and thank you both for helping me with all this and being here for me."

Danni said, "Your welcome Y/N and your family now."

I had a tear slip down my face as Jace said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nice to have a family again I miss being in a family."

"We will always be your family even if you don't married him," Jensen said pointing to his brother.

I laughed and said, "Thank you and I love you all."

They left all except Jace as he was staying in hospital for the transplant tomorrow so he stayed with me until I felt asleep.

Then morning came to soon as Jensen and Danneel came in before Jace went off for the transplant.

A nurse came in and said, "Dr Ackles you need to get prepare for the surgery."

Jensen said, "I could still do this for her Jace."

"No I'm good just give me a sec," he looked at his brother and Jensen gave him a hug and said, "Love you Jace."

"Love you too Jens."

Danni said, " We will be here waiting after the operation Jace."

"I know thanks sis."

"Jace," I didn't need to say the words as he knew what I was trying to say.

He hugged and whispered, "See you on the other side Baby. I love you Y/N."

"Thank you Jace and I love you too."

He looked me in the eyes as he walks out with the nurse. 

I said, "I hope he is going to be ok?"

Jensen and Danni both come over and held my hands and Jensen said, "He's my brother his tough, he will be fine."

Then another nurse came in and said, "We have to prepare you Y/N for the transplant."

"Ok, I will see you both after?"

"Of course you can't keep us away."

"Danni can you give JJ a hug and kiss for me and tell her I love her."

"Yes I can do that," as she gives me a hug.

Jensen said, "Good luck and hope all goes well. See you soon."

"Alright see you both soon," as they walk out the door.

I'm left with the silence of the room and all the worries of this not working. I can see Jace's smiling face as he looks at me with such loving eyes. I knew if I went into remission Jace would love me like no one else would as I would him. I smiled as I thought about our life together. 

Jace was given anesthetic as they got the needle prepared to take the liquid marrow from the back of his pelvic bone. They extracted it and then covered the wound. He was wheeled into intensive care just for hourly ops until he was awake.

I was all ready with the central line in my neck for the transplant. They had moved me into a room on my own as I'm recieving the transplant from a donor. It's to stop the risk of infection. So I waited it out as I wondered if Jace was alright. Margaret and nurse the came in later with the bag of marrow. Margaret said, "It when well and now we can transplant you."

"Is Jace alright?"

"He's fine but will be sore when he wakes up."

"I'm relieved I was worried something terrible happened?"

"No he will be here to see you when he gets up. He will have to take it slow for the next few days as he will be very sore."

"Ok, he saved my life."

"Yes so let's get you hooked up and better."

The nurse hooked up Jaces marrow and put it on a machine so it dripped a certain amount at a time. 

I watched it for the first hour as it dripped into my veins. I was relived Jace donated for me. This was my only chance now at a normal life. When I go into remission we can be together and have that life. 

I smiled as I thought about my life with Jace and hopefully the children we can have. I will have to ask about children as I never ready thought about it before. But I knew I wanted them with Jace maybe two or three. I want our son to look like Jace have his green eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

I fell asleep dreaming of our children. I was smiling and laughing in my dream. I was happy and so in love with Jace. He was the man for me as he has been since I met him. 

I feel the warmth of his love and it surrounded me and comforted me as I slept. I was woken but the nurse who asked "if I was feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine a little tired."

"That's to be expected as your body makes new blood cells."

"Can I sleep some more."

"Of course I will check you again in a while."

I closed my eyes and was asleep almost instantly. The next time I woke Jensen and Danneel were standing at my bedside. 

Danni said, "hey how are you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm good. Have you seen Jace? Is he alright?" 

Jensen said, "Yeah he's fine bitching because he can't come here yet. We told him we would come and see you for him."

"Hm, can you tell," as my voiced faded as I fell asleep.

 The nurse came back and said, "Let her rest she has a big fight in front of her, her body needs to rest to heal itself."

Danni kissed my forehead and whispered we will see you tomorrow. Then Jensen whispered we will tell Jace your alright.

As they walked out my room they headed for Jace's who was standing but he hadn't moved yet. The nurse came to help him move around the room to the bathroom. He wince with pain as pressure was put in his hip where the marrow was taken. 

Jensen said, "You alright Jace?" As he could feel Jace's pain when he walked in being identical twins. 

Jace smiled and said, "Yep if Y/N's alright then I'm fine too. I just need to go to the bathroom."

"She's tired but doing good Jace. She asked about you."

"She did she's the one who's sick and she's worried about me."

"Yeah she wanted to know if you are ok?"

"I won't be if I don't get help to the bathroom Jens."

Jensen laughed and helped the nurse helped him to the bathroom. It was very slow going for Jace and he was worn out just walking a few feet to the bathroom. When he finished the nurse helped him back into bed so he could rest. 

He said, "Can I go see Y/N after?" to the nurse. 

She smiled and said, "You will need to ask Margaret, Jace."

"Ok, can you please find her for me."

"Sure you rest and I will let her know you wish to speak with her." As she leaves the room.

Jace pours himself a drink and drinks most of it down. Jensen looks at his brother worried. 

 Danni said, "Jace you don't want to rush it. You've just had a needle stuck in your hip you need time to heal." 

Jensen looked at Danni as she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm fine just a little sore for the next day or two and I will be back to normal. Yeah I will get tired for the next few months as well but I will heal and get better. We don't know if Y/N will unless my bone marrow works?"

"She's a fighter Jace she will get better to and go into remission."

"I hope so I can't lose her now Danni. I've fallen to hard to lose her now."

"I know Jace I've seen you with her we both have."

"Jace she was asleep when we left so she will probably stay asleep for awhile why don't you rest too?"

He did look exhausted with the effort to go to the bathroom. He smiled and said, "Ok, Jens for a little while. Danni can you go sit with her while I rest."

"Sure Jace," as she kisses him on the head.

Jensen said, "I will stay with Jace and make sure he's ok."

"Ok, I love you both."

"I love you too Danni and thank you," Jace said.

Jensen smiles as he gets up and gives her a kiss and squeezes her waist. As she walks out Jace closes his eyes and is asleep in minutes.

Danni walks into my room and sits on the chair quietly as she watches me as my chest rises and falls. The bone marrow was still going into my veins. 

She watches it thinking I would forever have a piece of Jace inside me. I am dreaming when I say Jace's name in while I'm asleep. Danni smiles as I have a smile on my face as I keep dreaming of him.

Danni reads her messages as Jensen sent her one as she reponds to it.

Jay she's asleep dreaming of Jace she looks so peaceful and happy. I hope this bone marrow works and they can have a life together. She hits send.

Jensen replies Jace is asleep too and he too is saying her name as he sleeps. They were meant for each other Baby. I hope they get their lives together and Y/N makes a full recovery. He hits send.

Danni replies me too Babe me too. Hits send.

Jensen sends a smiling emoji with a love heart. Hits send.

Danni smiles and sends back a love heart with 4ever.

Jensen smiles and remember the first time he meet Danni. It was one of the most beautiful memories he has. Except now their wedding and the birth of JJ. He knew she was the one for him from the first moment he saw her. He was already gone and he knew it. She was the only one for him. 

Jensen texted Jared and Misha to give them both updates on both of us. As he waited for Jace to wake. Margaret had walked into Jace's room and saw he was asleep.

She smiled at Jensen as she said, "Hello, how long has he been asleep?"

"About hour and a half."

"Ok," as she walks up to the bed and shakes him gently awake.

"Jace it's Margaret."

He was disoriented for a few moments when he eyes focused on Margaret. He smiled and said, "Hi Margaret, How are you?"

"Good, I hear your not being the model patient Jace?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to go see Y/N. Can I go and see her Margaret please?"

"Jace you've just had major surgery and your going to be very sore. Have you had any pain meds yet?"

"Yes the nurse gave me some a few hours back. It's ok when I don't move."

She laughed as she said, "You really want to see her don't you."

He shook his head, "Ok how about we walk you slowly down to her and you stay with for awhile."

"Thank you Margaret I could kiss you," and she laughs. 

"You won't want to when you are walking to her it's going to hurt a lot Jace. I will get them to give you more pain meds before we go."

"Ok it will help."

Jensen said, "Doc are you sure he should be up and walking this soon?"

"He needs to walk and put weight on his hip. He knows it's going to hurt for the next few days but he also want s to see Y/N. He should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow but needs to take it easy for a few weeks. He will be tired and sore around the extraction site but he will be better on a few days to a week."

"Ok Jace I will go get the pain meds and off we go."

"Thanks Margaret."

Margaret and the nurse returned a few minutes late with pain meds as Jace took them with a another full glass of water. Jensen looked at him and Margaret noticed she said, "It's comman for patients to drink a lot after surgery as they have a tube down their throat so it would be dry. It's nothing to worry about."

He shook his head as he helps his brother out of the bed. Jace stands there as Jensen supports one side of him while Margaret walks next to him. Jace said, "Its ok Jens I can walk."

Jensen let's go and walks slowly by his brothers side as they make their way to my room. I was in the isolation room at the other end of the corridor. It took Jace almost half and hour to walk the length of the corridor as he stopped and started with the pain. He finally made it as Danni saw him coming in the room. I was lying there peacefully asleep when I said, "Jace's name again."

He looked at Danni and she smiles and said, "she's been saying your name since she's been asleep." She gives him a hug and moves away from the bed.

Margaret checks her chart and said, "Its looks good so far Jace."

He shook his head as he sits on the bed gingerly with his hip. He rubs his hand down my face as I again say his name.

He said, "Yeah, Baby it's me. Open your eyes."

"Jace it's really you?"

He laughed and said, "Yes it's really me."

I open my eyes and see his beautiful green eyes looking at me. I smile as he bends down and kisses me on the lips it was soft and tender. 

"Does that answer your question Y/N?"

"Hmm, you'll alright Jace?"

"Yes a little sore but I'm fine. I'll probably go home tomorrow."

I looked a little sad as I will be on my own. It's scary being in this room with no one to speak too or do. Jace saw the look and said, "Hey look at me. I will be back every day you are here. I will bring in my iPad and iPod and maybe a TV for you to watch to pass the time. You won't be in here for long maybe a day or two."

"I know I just feel lonely when your not here. I wish I was going home too."

Jensen said, "You will it you need to get better first."

Margaret said, "we will see how your bloods are looking and go from there. You might be able to leave in a week. But you will need blood tests everyday and maybe platelets to boost your immune system until your marrow is able to fight infection for you."

"I'm scared to be alone and it's so quite and I have time to think."

"Hey think about us Baby when you get out of here. You will be tired and we need care which I know I will give you and Danni and Jensen will help." 

Danni said, "I can drive you in everyday for your blood tests."

"We can work out a healthy eating list for you too," Jensen said.

"I can do light exercises with you also nothing to strenuous until you feel up to it."

"We will all be here for you Y/N. I promise," Danni said.

A tear slipped passed my eyes and I said, "What did I do to deserve you all?"

"Well you did run into me I guess it was suppose to happen."

I laughed as it seemed so long ago. Will it was only a month ago I think. If I knew I would have a family again I would have done it sooner but it was suppose to happen at that time when I needed them. 

"I feel blessed everyday I have known you all and I am grateful that you are in my life."

Danni said, "We are the lucky ones to have you," as she hugs and kisses my cheek.

"I wouldn't know what to do now without you in my life Baby," Jace said.

"Margaret can I ask you sometihing?"

"What's on your mind Y/N?"

"Can I have children with the chemo?"

"Will I would say no but it has happened where the person has gotten pregnant. I would say it's could be a possibly your young and you may still have fertile eggs. It's too early to tell now you need to get you blood cell count up before you worry about children."

"I know I just wanted to know if it was possible."

If we can't we can adopted. There is no hurry to have children. We don't need to have children if you can't we can be enough for each other. Don't worry about until the time comes and we decide to try. Hell we aren't even marry yet."

"I know," and laughed I just wanted to settle my mind. 

"It will be ok promise," as he hugs her.

"I love you Jace Ackles."

"I love you Y/N Y/L/N very much," as he kisses me again. 

Margaret leaves to see other patients as she said, "I will see you both tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow Margaret and thank you for everything."

"My pleasure bye now."

"Bye," we said in unison.

 

Jensen said, "We better get going JJ will want to know what's happened to her Uncle and her favourite person."

Danni said, "We will see you both tomorrow and we will bring in a IPad and iPod and TV. I will also bring in a cell phone for you so you can talk to JJ."

"Thank you I would like that very much Danni."

"Your welcome," she gave me a hug and kiss as she moves to Jace and does the same thing.

"Danni can you give......," didn't finish the sentence as she said, "Yes I will promise."

"Thank you."

Jensen came over and bear hugged his brother as Jace wince with the pain in his hip. He said, "Love you little bro."

"Yeah me too Jensen." 

"Bye you two," as they walk out the door leaving me and Jace on our own for the first time since the transplant. The room was quite as we listen to our breathing. Jace moves so he is comfortable on my bed and I'm not hurting his hip as he holds me in his arms.

He doesn't say anything just rubs my arms and strokes my face as I fall asleep as I was tired after there visit. He shuts his eyes too and we both sleep it was peaceful and calm as I didn't talk in my sleep as I had the real thing holding me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos it much appreciated. 
> 
> Not sure when I will update again as I'm still battling with health issues. Please bear with me while I get it sorted out.  
> Thank you for your understanding. 
> 
> Will try to update soon.


	8. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader goes home from the hospital and heals. Her blood cell continues to rise and she gets stronger. Her relationship with Jace also gets stronger and they are both happy.  
> Then Danni and the Reader go shopping and this guy talks to them and thinks he knows the Reader.  
> Then they are heading home and are kidnapped. By who for what reason? Will they live or die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is home from the hospital and getting stronger. Her relationship with Jace is also getting stronger.  
> Then her and Danni and kidnapped. Who or why were they kidnapped? 
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I am still struggling with my health and mental health issues. 
> 
> I have taken this story in a different direction I hope you like where I have taken it? 
> 
> Warnings: coarse language, kissing, kidnapping. Sorry if I left any warnings off. 
> 
> Unbetaed: all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and helps me as a writer to know where to take the story.

I was in hospital and I had everything a person could want except the kitchen sink that is. While I was waiting for my blood cell count to go up. Danni and Jensen had brought in IPad and TV and books for me to look at and Jace brought me in a new phone with his picture on it. We talked ever single moment he was able to and when he couldn't see me.

He came in as much as he could after he was better and went back to work. I would see him often and he would only stay a few minutes. I was feeling stronger but still tired. They are gave me healthy food and drinks to help boost my immune system. I was walking a lot more when Jensen, Danni and JJ came in we would go for a short walk to the garden. Sit there and just take in the sun and enjoy the fresh air. I was awe inspired by how bright the sun looked. It was incredibly beautiful and bright.  

JJ had drawn a lot of pictures and I had hung up them on my walls. She said, "to keep me company when I'm alone."

A few weeks later I was released from the hospital and Danni picked me up and took me back to her home. JJ was waiting for me when we got there and she gave me a big hug and kiss.

"Hey JJ, how you been sweet girl?"

"Good, I missed you Y/N."

"Me too sweet girl, me too," as I hugged her to me. JJ then ran to her room to play after Danni told her to go play.

Danni said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I guess, don't go to any trouble for me Danni."

"No, trouble I can make something healthy, how about a chicken salad."

"Sounds good so you need any help."

 "No, I got this you rest. I will bring it in when I'm done. Do you want me to put the TV on for you?"

"Not really," as Jace walks in.

"Hey Danni, how you are doing?"

"Fine Jace, Y/N is in the lounge room if you want to see her."

He walks into the lounge room and he's hold face lights up. "Hey Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Tired but good. Danni is making us some food."

Danni yells out Jace you staying to eat?"

"Sure Dan if it's not to much trouble?"

"Of course not."

He comes over and gives me a sweet kiss and sits down next to me as he moves me into his arms. As my head is resting against his chest. I was nice and comfortable and then JJ came running and saw Jace as she flew into my arms to hug him.

He said, "Hey Pumpkin, what you doing?"

"I'm talking to you silly."

We both laughed as I moved a bit to let JJ hug Jace. "Uncle Jace, are you and Y/N going to get married?"

I looked at him and he gave me the most incredible smile and said, "I hope so."

The phone rings as Danni answers it. "Hey Babe, what's wrong."

"Nothing Sweetheart, just seeing how Y/N's doing?"

"She's getting tender loving care from our daughter and your brother."

He laughs and said, "I see you all have this under control." 

"Yeah Y/N's comfortable and resting. I'm making us lunch at the moment."

"Danni I need to tell you something but it's between us," she could hear the serious in his voice so she moved further away from the lounge room. 

"Ok, What's up Jensen?"

"Clif found Y/N's father and it's not good."

"Why? what's happened?"

"He's dead he own alot people some money and when he didn't pay they killed him."

"Is Y/N in any danger because of this?"

"No, I don't think they know she is here. She's safe and she also has a different name so I don't think she's in any kind of danger."

"Ok, are we going to tell her?"

"Yep when she's a bit stronger Danni. I don't want her to have a relapse."

"Ok, thats probably best for now."

"Bye Baby, love you."

"Love you too Babe."

They hang up and she continued to make lunch. We sat down and enjoyed lunch as Jace was telling us about work and the funny things that had happen. 

We all laughed and talking was nice. I was tired after lunch so I went to lie down for awhile. Jace noticed Danni acting strange and said, "spill it Danni what's on your mind."

"Nothing is Jace just worried about Y/N."

"You know she will be fine."

"I know she's strong and getting stronger each day."

"Danni you sure there's nothing else the matter?"

"No, why would there be Jace."

"I don't know maybe the look on your face when you look at Y/N. Is it something to do with her. What you don't want her here anymore is that it?"

"Oh God, no Jace she's welcome as long as she wants. It's nothing really."

"Ok, you will tell me when your ready I guess," she gives him a weak smile. 

"I'm going up to have a rest with Y/N is that alright Danni."

"Yes of course she will like that."

He kissed her on the forehead before he went upstairs leaving Danni to clean up the dishes. She was thinking about what Jensen said and thought what if they do find Y/N's here they all could be in danger.

 

Six months passed as I was getting stronger and better each day my blood cell count was almost back to normal and I'm still taking a shit load of tablets to keep me from rejecting the marrow transplant. 

Jace has been living in my bedroom with me since I got out of the hospital. He held me at night and I snuggled into him. We haven't done anything physically as we were waiting to get the all clear from the doctor and I had to feel up to it. 

He does watch me sleep as he always rubs his hand down my face and moves hair from my face. He gently kisses my lips as I moan into the kiss. His kiss becomes more heated as I move my arms around his neck as he hand is now rubbing my cheek gently. Our tongues touch and it the most exciting thing I have felt. I pull back and look into his gorgeous green eyes as he just looks at me. 

"What Jace?"

"God your beautiful."

I blushed as I said, "Jace we better get up and get dressed. Danni, Jansen and JJ are probably waiting for us."

"Hm in a minute," as he kisses me again moving my body as close as he could to his. He was moaning into the kiss as my hand found his back as I rubbed my nails down it. It was gentle and light but made him shiver with want. 

This time when we pulled back we both were breathless. Jace said, "I better go shower before this gets out of hand."

"Mm yeah you better as I need to shower too. Jace thank you for loving me."

"It was easy to love you Baby. I knew the first time I saw you, your it for me."

I got up and he hugged me to him as we both then headed to separate showers to shower and dress. 

I was walking a lot now to get regular exercise and eating healthy. The best part is I felt safe and happy. I loved Jace there was no question there and I also loved Danni, Jensen and JJ. 

We went down stairs together as Jensen and Danni were eating their breakfast. JJ was playing with the remainder of her food when she got up and ran to me and jumped into my arms for a good morning hug and kiss. She has done this every morning since I got back for the hospital. She was amazing kid to love someone so unconditionally it was nice and I loved her the same. How could you not love her she was a special little girl. She definitely looked like Jensen as the thought came to me I wonder if our child Jace and mine if we have one will look like him too.

Jensen said, "morning you two, have a good sleep?"

"Yes thank you Jensen. I know I did, Jace did you?"

"Yep sure did," with a smile on his face.

Danni said, "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know the usual? I guess going for my walk and then resting."

"How about we go shopping instead of your walk?"

"Really that would be lovely Danni."

"Ok, then lets do it."

Jace said, "I can drop you both off if you want?"

"No it's ok, I can drive us," Danni said.

Jensen said, "I'm working until 8pm tonight and do you still want me to take JJ over to Gen's for a play date with the boys."

That would be great Babe if you could. Can you tell her we will pick JJ up around 3pm. So to give us enough time to shop you know how I love to shop."

He laughs and said, "Yes I do Baby. Of course I know how you love to shop."

"Jensen can I," she didn't need to finish as he handed her his credit card. 

Jace also pulled out his card out for me to use. "I can't use your money Jace."

"Of course you can. We are practically married Baby. I want you too I have plenty and you need some new things."

I looked at Danni and then Jensen who both shook there heads in agreement and then back to Jace. He smiled and grabbed my hand gently and said, "use whatever you need Baby and get whatever you need. I know Danni here will help you."

Danni laughed as Jace knew Danni was a very fashionable lady and knew I would be getting the lateness fashions. He didn't care as long as I was happy. 

"Ok, Jace thank you," as I kissed him. 

"We better go or we both will be late," Jensen said as he picks up JJ to wash her face and hands. 

He grabs her bag and gives Danni a kiss and said, "Have a good day shopping honey."

"I will Babe."

Jace kissed her and then looked me in the eyes. "Enjoy your day Baby."

"I think we will," with a smile.

They left and we burst out laughing. We got our purses and we too left and headed for the mall. 

We looked in all different shops when Danni went in a jewellery store. We were looking at the rings as the salesperson offered to show us up close. I saw one which was really nice. It was a beautiful blue sapphire with little diamonds around it. 

Danni said, "Try it on."

I did and it looked stunning on my finger. "Wow that's beautiful Y/N it suits your finger."

"Yeah but it's way too much Danni."

"Yeah but it would be lovely for an engagement ring?"

"Please don't tell Jace it's way to expensive."

"Ok, but he will find one even more expensive for you because he loves you."

"I know but not yet."

We left and didn't see the man following us as we walked into a ladies dress shop. We tried on several different articles of clothing before Danni brought me a bandana to wear. It actually looked really good I kind of rocked it. We had our things sent to the house so we didn't have to carry them around. 

We went to get something to eat and drink some guy came up to us. I thought he was interested in Danni as she is famous but he stood in front of me.

"Do I know you?"

"That's original."

"What?" as he looks with eyebrow raised. 

"The pick up line?"

"Um, it wasn't I do know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so I would remember you? I'm from Australia and only been here a little while. I haven't really met any people."

"Oh, sorry I could have sworn I knew you. You look familiar to me."

"Sorry can't help you."

"Ok, sorry for the inconvenience." 

"No it's fine," as he walks away he turns one last time and snaps a picture of me sitting with Danni. 

Danni said, "that was weird?"

"You telling me. I've never met him before Danni."

"It's ok he's gone now."

"I feel a little uneasy Danni can we go home."

"Sure Y/N." 

We moved off towards the car when a car screeched in front of us and stopped. The side door open as we both were grabbed and pulled into the car. There was no one around to witness our kidnapping. We dropped our bags on the ground when they pulled us into the car. 

What was going on as Danni and I were tied up and gagged. We were also blindfold as we both struggled to get free. 

Were we going to die or worst. Who has taken us and why? Was it a ransom thing? All I knew I was scared as Danni and I were pushed together. There was no sound except the engine of the car as it sped through the streets of Vancouver. 

I hope Jensen and Jace can find us before it's too late? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving a comment and kudos. It's very much appreciated. 
> 
> I will update again soon? I hope you like where I have taken this story. I wanted to add some excitement and action into it.  
> It will hopefully be interesting the way this turns out? 
> 
> Can you guess what is going to happen? Leave your comments and ideas.


	9. The Hostages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Danni are held hostage but unknown person or persons. For what reason are they being held? Danni tries to find a way out but there isn't any. The Reader and Danni panic that they will die and not be found. Jensen, Jace and Jared desperately looks for them as they piece together what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Danni are held hostage but unknown person or persons. For what reason are they being held. Danni tries to find a way out but there isn't any. The Reader and Danni panic that they will die and not be found. Jensen, Jace and Jared desperately looks for them as they piece together what happened. 
> 
> Warnings: coarse language, kidnapped, scared, 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my mine. 
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated.

The car was gliding quietly through the streets of Vancouver not to draw attention to themselves as we continued for about 45 minutes when the car suddenly stopped. We didn't know where we were as we were blindfolded and our hands tied. 

The door opens as I say, "What's going on? Where are you taking us? Danni are you alright? "

"Yes I'm fine," she answered. As they pulled us both out of the car as I heard Danni saying "leave me alone, you son of a bitch," as our feet landed on the ground. I was pulled by the arm as I presume Danni was also into a room that echoed. It was cold and damp as I could feel the chill go up my spine. They took our blindfolds off and untied our hands as we were made to sit in the chairs provided. 

I said, "Please tell me what's happening?" 

Danni said, "It's no use Y/N these fuckers won't say anything."

"Danni I'm scared." 

"Me too Y/N. Jensen and Jace will find us?"

"How no one knows we are missing?"

Danni looked at her watch and it said 2pm. "Don't worry Gen will raise the alarm when I don't pick up JJ at 3pm."

"How long Danni?"

"About an hour to wait." 

"Anything could happen between now and then Danni."

"I know but we need to find a way out of here before then," as she gets up to look around. She found the door and banged on it but no one came. 

Danni looked for a window but there weren't any as Danni sat back down holding herself from the damp in the room. I shiver as the cold was seeping into my bones. I hope I didn't get sick this could destroy my bone marrow transplant. Danni looked and came over and pulled the chair close so we were hugging each other to keep warm. Then the door open and we were given some coats and blankets as we looked as they were handed to us. 

I wrapped the coat around me and I felt better as did Danni and we put the blankets on us to keep warm. 

The door open as two men walked in and grabbed us as they lend as through a maze of corridors. The men didn't say anything only held our arms as they walked. They stopped at a room and opened the door and took us in. It was a nice room with too comfortable beds and was warm with heating as they left us there as they locked the door after us. 

"Danni what's going on here why have we been moved?"

"I don't know Y/N. But whoever took us wants us comfortable."

"But why did he take us?"

"We will have to wait and see who it is?"

"I'm scared Danni what if they are going to keep us here forever. You won't see Jensen and JJ and I won't see Jace again." 

"Don't worry Jensen and Jace will come for us. I know my husband and his brother they won't give up until they find us."

The door opened again and a man walked in and said, "The boss wants to see you both? Follow me please."

Danni said, "Why should we come with you. You kidnapped us and no one we tell us what's happening?" 

"Come with me and the Boss will explain everything."

"Danni I would like to know why we are here?"

"Ok, we will come."

We followed him through the corridors and we stopped at a different door which he opened and said, "Boss the women are here."

He nodded his head as we were lend in and we stood in front of a table. As the chair turned around the man calling himself Boss was my father.

 I said, "Hello Father, why have you taken me and my friend?"

Danni said, "Father? What I'm confused?"

"Danni what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"He's your Father?"

"Yes, why?"

"My dear girl she thinks I'm dead as does her husband," he said. 

"What, why?"

"Well there was a person sniffy around and we decided to give him some false information so no one will come looking for me."

"Why Dean?"

"I'm in danger there are people after me?"

"What for Dean. What have you done?"

"It's not your concern my dear but you were being followed by the people involved and the law."

"Danni this is my Father, Dean. Dean this is my friend Danni."

"Can you please call me Dad instead of Dean?"

"No, Dean you need to earn being called Father. Why have you take us?"

"I was told but a informant that they were going to kidnap you for information about me."

"But I wouldn't known anything." 

"That's right but they are ruthless and they would have hurt you my girl. I know about your bone marrow transplant and that Jace Ackles an oncologist gave it to you. I also know he never left your side when you were sick and he thought you were dying. He never gave up on Y/N. I also know you love him and he loves you. That your staying with Danni and Jensen Ackles."

"How I've only been here a few weeks. If you knew I was here why didn't you come and see me sooner."

"I did once at the hospital I made out I was the janitor while Jace was in the room and I watched him with you. He held you hand and was begging for you to come back to him. He never noticed me if he did he never acknowledged me being there."

"Dean I want to call Jace and Danni wants to call Jensen to tell them we are alright. Danni is suppose to pick up her daughter by now they will be worried."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you call them it's to dangerous for you both if they know your with me."

"You son-of-a-bitch I need my daughter to know I'm alright and my husband."

"I know but I'm sorry."

 

Meanwhile the time had passed that Danni was suppose to pick up JJ. Gen was getting worried she gave Danni half an hour extra as Jensen said she was shopping. She tried to ring her several times and got voice mail. So she decided to call Jensen.

"Hi Jensen, is Danni with you?"

"Hi Gen, no why?"

"She hasn't picked up JJ and it's unlike her to be late."

Jensen looked at his watch and it was almost 4pm. He looked worried when Jared noticed and asked what's going on.

"Jensen what's wrong?"

"Danni hasn't picked up JJ."

"She might have got caught up shopping you know how much she loves shopping."

"Yeah but she would've forget to pick up our daughter."

Gen said, "I tried to call her but keep getting voice mail."

"Ok, can you keep JJ there until I find out what's going on?"

"Of course she's more than welcome Jensen."

"Thanks Gen."

"Let me know if you find out anything ok Jensen."

"I will, bye Gen."

Jared looked at Jensen and said, "So you think something might have happened to them?"

"Don't know I'm going to call Jace and see if he has heard from Y/N."

He rings his number and Jace picks up. "Hey Jens, what's up?"

"Jace have you heard from Y/N and Danni today?"

"No, not since this morning. I tried to ring her early but voice mail."

"Ok, Danni hasn't picked up JJ either. I'm worried that maybe something has happened to them?"

"Could have just lost track of time shopping. Where did they go shopping Jens."

"The mall Danni likes the shops there."

"Ok meet me there and we will look around bring a photo of Danni and I have one of Y/N on my phone."

"Alright be there in 10 minutes met us by the waterfall."

"I see you there." 

As they both hang up and Jensen talks to his Director explaining what's going on and he lets Jensen and Jared leave to go look for us. 

Jared said, "I bet they are both fine Jensen and lost track of time."

"I hope so buddy, I hope so," as his hand grip the steering wheel tighter.

They arrived at the mall and Jace is already waiting for him. He sees Jared as he calls them over. "Hey Jared."

"Hey Jace."

"Ok, how we doing this. Go separately or together?" Jensen said. 

Jace replied, "Cover more ground if we go separate, but ring if you find anything out."

"Will do, I will go this way as he points to his left, Jace you go right and Jared you go in the middle."

They all shook their heads as they walk off to there destinated areas. Jensen brought a picture up of all of us at the house when we were celebrating my return home from the hospital. A sob caught in his throat as he remembers that day how wonderful it was. He heads into a clothes shop.

He asks the person behind the counter. He said, "Excuse me have you seen theses two ladies today maybe a couple of hours ago?"

The person looks at the picture and said, "No, sorry."

"Would anyone else know?"

The person calls out his boss and he said, "have you seen these two ladies today?"

He said, "No I haven't sorry."

"Thank you for your time."

"It's ok hope you find them." Jensen gives a strained smile. 

Jace walks into a jewellery shop. He is looking at the rings and see one he really likes. But he is not here for ring shopping he walks up to the counter and asks the lady behind the counter.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have seen theses two women today?"

She looks at the picture and she said, "Yes they were in here a few hours ago looking at the rings you were just looking at."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. The dark hair women said to the light haired one, "that it would be a lovely engagement ring. The light haired one said, "please don't tell Jace." The dark one said, "He will probably buy you a more expensive ring because he loves you." Yes I remember them they were both nice and polite thanking me for letting her try on the rings. It unusual to have nice customers but they will always stick out in my mind for the politeness."

"Ok, thank you."

"Hang on why are you asking about them, has something happened to them?"

"Not sure yet trying to find out where they have been."

"They went to the clothes bontique next down the way. I was cleaning the window and saw them go in. Come to think of it I swear I thought I saw this man following them."

"Did you see where they went after they came out of the shop?"

"No, sorry I had customers so I didn't see them after that."

"Ok, thank you very much for your help."

"I hope they are alright?"

"Me too. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you bye now."

He walks out the shop and rings Jensen. Jensen picks up on the first ring.

"Jace did you find something?"

"Woah Jensen take a breath," he hears Jensen inhale, so he continues, "Yes I found something they were in the jewellery shop and went to the clothes bontique after. I'm about to head there now."

"Ok, I will met you. I will call Jared and tell him to meet us there too."

"Alright, Jensen calm down we will find them."

"I know but I have a weird feeling in the pit off my stomach something's wrong."

"I feel it too bro we are twins remember."

"Yeah I know asshat."

Jace laughs and they hang up as he heads to the store. Jensen and Jared almost turn up at the same time. 

"Lets go in and see what they can remember?" Jace said.

All three of them walked in and the salesperson stopped them and came over.

He said, "Gentleman how can I help you?"

Jensen said as he shows him his phone, "Have you seen these two ladies today?"

"Why yes, they were here and brought a lot of bandana's and clothes we send it on to the address the dark hair lady gave us. They were very nice customers. That was about 1pm this afternoon."

"Ok, thank you for your help."

Jace said, "You happen to see where they were going after."

"Why yes, they were going to get something to eat at the food court."

"Thank you so much," both Jensen and Jace said. The salesperson smiles and shakes their offered hand. They all walk out and head for the food court.

Jared said, "Well people remember them being here that's good. But where are they now?"

"Lets go and see if anyone knows in the food court," Jensen said.

Jace said, "If I know Y/N and Danni they probably ate healthy within Y/N diet."

"So we look at the health food places?"

"Yep sounds good."

They arrive and look around. There are several health food places in the food court so they go to one at a time. As they search for answers they struck out with almost all of them as they head to the last one. 

Jace said, "Excuse me Sir, can you please tell us if you have seen these two women today?"

He looked at the pictures when he smiles. He said, "Yes I made my special for the light hair girl and the dark had a salad."

"Really you saw them?"

"Yes, they were laughing and chatting to each other. I thought they were sisters with the banter going on between them. I thought they both looked happy and very attractive," as he blushes with embarrassment. Jensen just looks at him as he seen men look at his wife. Like she's seen women look at him. At the end of the day they both go home to each other so what harm could come of it. 

Both Jensen and Jace smiled at that as they both know Danni and I have grown really close since I got sick.

"Ok, thank you. You didn't notice where they went after. No, but a man walked up to them and he was speaking with the light haired one. They spoke for a minute and he left. I did notice that the light haired one looked scared."

"Was the man threatening them?"

"No, it didn't seem like that I heard the light headed girl say that's original. I think he was trying to pick her up."

Jace smiled at that. "But she seemed nervous so I think they went out to their car. As I watched them walk towards the car park."

"Thats been really helpful. Thank you for your time."

"Are they in trouble?"

"We don't know yet?"

"Let me know if you find them safe."

"Sure thank you."

So they all head to the car park as Jensen opens the door as they all walk in. They look around to see if they can see Danni's car. There it was sitting there untouched. Jared had walked away a bit as he notices something on the ground.

"Jensen, Jace look at this?"

They both walk over when Jensen and Jace both take a sharp intake of air. Jared bends down and picks up the two bags. Jensen looks at Danni's handbag. Jensen asks Jared for it while Jace takes other one. They open them and find everything inside. Phone and purse and all this other stuff. Jensen pulls out Danni phone and purse. He opens the purse money is still there. His credit card is also there. He checks the phone and he sees miss calls for Gen and himself. While Jace is looking at my phone and his miss calls are on it. 

"Jensen where are they?"

"Don't know Jace, but now we know for sure they have been kidnapped."

Jared said, "We going to the police Jay?"

"Yes but I'm going to get Clif to look into this too. He used to do this kind of thing for a living looking for kidnapped and lost people."

"Jensen you don't think they would hurt them?"

"I don't know Jace, I don't know but all I know is I'm scared for them both."

Jace said, "If anything happen to either of them I will kill the guy who did it I swear to God."

"Don't worry Jace I will help you."

"Shit Y/N needs her medications so she doesn't reject the transplant if she doesn't take them she may reject it and get sick again. Jensen we need to find them fast."

Jared said, "I will call Gen and tell what we found out. JJ can stay with us Jensen so you don't have worry about her safety."

"Thanks buddy, tell Gen I will come and see JJ later once we've been to the police station and seen Clif."

"Ok, will do," as he walks off to make the call.

Jace looks at his twin and both of them were worried it was etched on their faces as Jace looks at my picture on his phone. Jensen clutches Danni bag for dear life as if Danni was the one he was holding on to. 

They both knew what they had to do as Jared came back. He said, "Gen was upset when I told her about Danni and Y/N. But she will look after JJ for you. She wants to know any information as soon as we get any."

"Ok, we will keep her updated. Let's go talk to Clif first he knows a lot of people who might be able to help." Jensen said, "I will take Danni's car and Jace you take mine."

So they all headed for their cars as Jared decided to go with Jensen as Jace followed Jensen to the set and they searched out Clif. Can he help them or are Danni and I lost forever? Is it too late for the us as the guys start the search for us but are they to late?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> Next chapter out soon.


	10. Caught like a spider with a fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Danneel meet their kidnappers and are surprised who is? They plan their escape while Jensen, Jace and Jared with the help of Clif try to find them. Will they find them in time or will they be to late? Can Danneel and the Reader escape and get to safety before something terrible happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Danneel meet the kidnappers and now can they escape. Can Jensen, Jace and Jared with the help of Clif find them before it too late? 
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long but I'm writing other stories in between as well. I hope you like this chapter? 
> 
> Warnings: Danneel hits bad guy over the head, Jensen and Jace are worried, coarse language, Danneel injured.  
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments encouraged and welcomed.

Jensen, Jace and Jared finally finds Clif and he sees the worry look on their faces. Jensen's eyes are dull and lifeless while Jace's face showed anger and pain. He waited for them to speak first as Jensen looks visibly upset.

Jensen looks at his friend and takes a deep sigh and said, "Clif we need your help. It's just..," he stops mid sentence as he tries to pull himself together.

Jace said, "Danni and Y/N have been kidnapped and we don't know by who and for what reason. Can you help us?"

"Do you know anyone who might know something?" Jared said. 

"Oh, God man I'm so sorry. Yes I know some people who can help. I expect you want to keep it under wraps so it's not going through the press."

"Yes but we need to report this to the police Clif. What if they are hurt somewhere or de-dead," as Jensen stutters on the word.

"How about you let me handle this and we won't get the police involved until I run out of leads how does that sound?"

"Ok, but Y/N needs her medication otherwise she will reject her transplant, so time is not what we have Clif," Jace said.

"Alright then let me make some phone calls and see what I can find out. Give me half and hour and I will hopefully have something I can tell you both."

"Ok Clif half and hour."

They leave Clif while Jensen, Jace and Jared walk to his trailer. When they enter he collapses to his knees with his hands over his face. Jace bends down to him and holds him in his arms for comfort. They both needed to feel each other like they did when they were kids when they were sad or upset. It was their twin way of coping with anything distressing in their lives. Jensen was sniffing as the tears fell down his face.

Jace whispered softly, "Jens they will be alright. Clif will find them and when they come back we will not let them out of our sights again."

"How do you know Jace? They both could be hurt or worse."

"I don't know but we have to have hope that they are alright Jens. It's the only way we will get through this."

Jensen shook his head as Jace helped him up to his feet as Jared came over and gave them both a tap on the shoulder for support.

"Jensen they are tough and Danni is resourceful if there's a way out she will find it," Jared said.

"Yeah you're right Jared she is and she will make sure they are both safe."

"Y/N will be fine too and nothing bad will happen to either of them."

The three of them sit there not talking and just waiting for Clif with information. The silence is deafening as Jensen and Jace let there thoughts run while at what could be happening to them. Will they see the ones they love most alive again or will the next time they see them in the morgue. They had to have hope and keep believing they will see them.

 

\---------------------------

Meanwhile we were put back in the room we were taken from. We searched around for a way out but there wasn't one so we were running out of options.

Danni said, "Are you alright Y/N?"

"I'm not sure. My father is alive and holding us hostage. Oh god I'm so sorry I got you involved in this Danni. God Jensen and Jace must be worried about us."

"It's not your fault Y/N you didn't know he was alive and that he was going to do this?"

"No but I still blame myself. Danni there is one thing he has forgotten in all this?"

"What's that Y/N?"

"I'm due for my anti-rejection medications soon if I don't get them I might start to reject the transplant. I'm also feeling very tired and exhausted Danni."

"You look tired why don't you lie down for a bit and get some rest."

"Yeah I might do that."

I removed my shoes as I laid down. I didn't feel very well as I put my head on the pillow. Danni came over and touched my forehead as it was hot to the touch. She knew I was getting sick again without the right medications I will definitely not make it this time. She yells at the top of her lungs for help. The door opens and in walks one of the guards.

"She needs help, she's getting sick as she suppose to be taking her medications about now. What are you going to do?"

The guard looked at me as Danni found something to hit him over the head with. Lucky there was a lamp by the bed so she used that. She swung the lamp down hard on his head as he tumbles to the ground. She comes over to me and said, "let's go home Y/N." As we grabbed our coats and scarves before leaving our room. 

"Danni was I convincing?" 

"You did a great job Y/N lets go before someone else comes," as we look at the camera. As she picks up the gun the guard had. 

I put my shoes on as we quitely leave the room and walk along the corridor. It's dark with only a few lights to lend our way. We reach the bottom of the corridor as Danni holds the gun level. She was thankful Jensen had taught her how to shoot to injure someone. We listen for any sounds coming from the other side when we both moved as someone was approaching. We hid in a dark alcove where we couldn't be seen by anyone going by. We held our breathes as the door opens and my father and a few guards were with him. 

"Danni," I whisper. "He's going to our room we have to go now!"

"I know but first we have to make sure we are safe." We crept out of the alcove and looked beyond the door no one was around as we made our way to the front door. Considering it's suppose to be a secret lair there really wasn't anyone around. We reach the door as Danni turns the handle and it's locked. 

"Fuck it's locked," she said. 

I look around for another way out. We couldn't see one so we walked forward and came upon a chapel of sorts. I open the door and we both go in. It was very quaint and the stain glass was incredible. There was a door behind the altar as we make our way there. 

"Cross fingers it's open," Danni said. 

"Danni what if it's not?"

"I will shoot it open if I need too."

"Ok," as I walk to the door and open it. We both sigh with relief and we hurry outside before we are both found. It was daytime still as we look around where we were. It was full of trees as Danni tried to workout how to get back to Jensen and Jace. 

"Danni do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure there is a National forest about 2 miles out of Vancouver but I've never been there before."

"So what do we do now?"

"We follow the sun and see where it takes us," she reply. 

"So we go that way towards the sun." 

"Yes, we have to be careful though. It will be cold tonight so we have to get home before then. We also need to find a phone along the way, maybe a road."

"What if there isn't one and we get even more lost," I said.

Danni turned and looked at me and said, "Hey we will get back to Jensen and Jace. I miss my little girl and I'm not letting anything happen to either of us." Her voice a bit forceful than she had intended but I shook my head as we hurried into the trees. We had walk a short distance when we heard shouting and running behind us. We knew we had to move but we had to be quite as they will find us. 

Danni looked at me as she grabbed my hand as we moved as quickly as we could. It was slow progress but we got further away from them when Danni fell on a tree branch and twisted her ankle. 

"Fuck," she cried out as she falls down. She was lucky she landed on a heap of grass so only her ankle was hurt. She looked at her leg and it was already bruising and swollen. I took off the scarf I had on to put it around Danni's leg. She whimpered with pain as I did it as I tied as tight I could. I found her a sturdy stick to use as a crutch and I helped her also. She winced with each step we took and it was even slower going now. 

We both were puffed after only walking for about 30 minutes. We needed to rest and Danni was in a lot of pain. 

"Danni are you alright?"

"Yes I will be fine," as she grit her teeth to ride through the pain. 

"Your not fine Dan your in a lot of pain. Here as I put her foot up on the log we were sitting on. We needed to find some where to hide with water nearby."

Danni looked surprised how I was taking charge as I looked around. I closed my eyes and listen for any sounds coming. I could hear my father's men getting closer but they were a ways back. I also heard the sound of heaven a waterfall nearby."

"What are you doing Y/N?"

"Listening to the noises around us."

"Why?"

"I'm listening for my father's men and I heard a waterfall nearby I'm not sure how far away though."

Ok, let's go then."

I helped Danni up as she moved slowly and held back the pain she was in as we headed in the direction I heard the waterfall. We walked for what seemed like a million years when we finally broke through the trees and there it was. It was glorious as it splashed on the rocks below it. There was something else as I put Danni on the rocks and she gave me the gun as I went to look. I moved careful, as the rocks were slippery and wet. But just behind the waterfall was an opening you would just be able to see it if you were looking in that right place. I walked in the opening and it was a small cave it would be good to hide here for the night. I was thirsty and my tummy grumbled with hunger but I had to get Danni up here before we are found. So I went back down and said, "Danni there's a cave up there we could hide in it for the night and stay warm."

Danni looked up there and said, "I'm not sure I will be able to make it with this ankle."

"Danni we got to try otherwise we both are going to freeze tonight the temperature is already dropped as the sun gets lower in the sky."

"Alright but first I need a much needed drink."

I smiled because I needed one as well. So I helped her over to the end of the pond as we both had a deep drink of water. It was crystal clear and looked like a spring. After we had our fill we headed to the cave. Danni slipped once but with my help she regained her balance. We both were huffing and puffing when we finally reached the cave. I sat Danni on the ground as I hunted around for some leaves to lie on. I had to go out of the cave to find them and my fathers men could be nearby by now. 

"Dan I have to go out and get some leaves for us to sleep on."

"Be careful and here take this. You know how to use it?"

"Danni I never used or even held a gun before." 

"Here let me show you how it works?"

"I'm not sure Danni."

"It's easy really. You pull back the safety like this and then squeeze the trigger. Give it ago Y/N."

My hand shook as I did what Danni told me to do. I squeezed lightly on the trigger but Danni had taking the bullets out so I didn't accidentally shot her. The gun was heavy in my hand and felt strange holding a legal weapon that could kill someone. Danni was smiling when she took the gun and put the safety back on and reloaded it. 

"Here take it," as she passes it to me. I put it in my jacket pocket as I head out. "Be careful and hide if you see any men around?"

"I will be careful Danni. I will be back soon you rest that ankle."

She nodded as I gave her a hug and walked out careful watching around me. Listening to all the noises and animals. It was quite which was strange for a forest but I could only hear my footsteps and my breathing. I went down next the pond and found some small branches we could lie on and then I try to find some food too. I found some berries on a bush a little way from the pond as I picked as many as I could fit in my pockets. I dragged the branches back to the cave I found Danni asleep and she was shivering with the cold. I wish I could make a fire but I had nothing to light it with. I moved the branches by Danni as I gently woke her so we could make a bed. I broke off any sharp branches so they wouldn't hurt us. Danni moved onto them as I settled next to her. Her tummy rumbled when I almost forgot about the berries. 

"Danni I found some berries."

"Really?"

"Yes look here," as I pulled them out of my pocket. She looked at them and said, "They look like Partridgeberries they are safe to eat. Jensen and I wen camping a lot before JJ was born and he used to pick these and we would eat them."

"Oh great I'm so hungry I could eat a horse figuratively speaking."

Danneel laughed as I pulled them all out of my pockets I hadn't realised how many I had picked. We ate our fill and Danni settled to sleep. I had forgot about the gun in my pocket. I stayed awake to keep guard over us when I heard a noise. I got the gun out and went to see what it was. It was a squirrel looking for food so I put some berries down for it. He scrambled over and took them as he hurried away. I went back to my seat as I started to drift off asleep. My eyes were getting heavy as I finally fell down in exhausted. We both sleep soundly when we didn't hear someone enter the cave. 

Were we in danger or was it my father's men who caught up with us? Friend or foe as he sat down and watched us sleeping? Is he dangerous or here to help us? 

Will Jensen, Jace and Jared with Clifs help save us or are they too late? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and for the wonderful comments and kudos very much appreciated. 
> 
> Will try to update regularly but sometimes life gets in the way.


	11. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni and the Reader finally escaped but now someone has found us is he good or evil? Can he help us or does he want something else? All we know is that he isn’t to be trusted. Is he friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend or foe? Trust or not? Only time will tell. 
> 
> Sorry I had written this chapter awhile ago but a lot has happened and I was unable to post it.   
> So here’s the next chapter and I hope you all like it? 
> 
> Warnings: coarse language, gun goes off, trust issues, hunger, thirst, stalker type person, secret.

As he watched us sleep he noticed we were not from the area our clothes weren't for hiking through the woods so he wondered where we came from. He keep watch as he also heard men running through the forest in search for something or someone. Maybe it's these two he thought should I turn them in or maybe hear there story first and decide. They don't look dangerous even thought one of them has a gun which had falling out of her hand. They look innocent enough he wasn't afraid of them at all. He smirked as he knew he will help them. He looked them over and saw the make shift bandage around one of their legs. So one of them is injured he thought so that will slow their progress some what.

I started to stir awake when I felt someone watching me. I looked around and saw a figure sitting nearby. I grabbed the gun as I was startled by his movement. The gun went off as my hand was shaking missing him barely. Danni woke up with the gunshot ringing in her ears. She looked to where I had the gun pointed. 

He said, "Hey you could have hit me little lady," and grinned and no heat in his words. 

"That's the plan, who are you?" I said as my hands trembled with the gun in it. 

"I mean you no harm. I just came in for some warmth. I saw the fire and didn't know you were here?" As he puts his fingers up in a scouts honour as if that mean anything to us. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a trim body he looked fit. His eyes were brownish colour and his hair was dark. He looked pleasant enough but there was something off with him. I couldn't put my finger on it but I didnt trust him. I think Danni felt it also as she was looking at him through half closed eyes. Trying to work out what he was doing there like the thought would pop into her head. She didn't like him and her next words were to let me know I was right. 

Danni looked him over and said, "Shoot him he knows we are here." I coughed and choked as I sucked in some air. 

I whispered, "I can't shoot him. How about we use him he could carry you."

"She thought about her ankle and said, "Do you know your way to the road?"

His face showed no emotion at all as he replied, "It's about 3 miles that way through thick terrain. Your not going to make it on that ankle there missy."

"Don't call me missy. You can call us Thelma and Louise," as she pointed to us. "What's your name?"

"I'm know as the hunter in these here parts."

"As in killing things."

"Yes, which one are you?"

"Louise," I answered. 

"So Louise why are you two out here?"

"We got lost and can't find our way back. So what are you hunting?" As Danni was sizing him up. I knew she didn't trust him. 

"Some wolves that have killed cattle nearby."

I looked at Danni and we both knew that was a lie as there are no farms nearby we were are miles from any. Plus there were also no wolves in this part of forest. We also knew he was hunting us. If not what other reason would he be out here?"

Danni said, "We need his help to get to the road and a phone," as she whispered back. 

"I know but what if?"

"Yes, what if, we have to take a chance."

"Ok, so you ready to go then Danni?"

"Hang on a minute are you hungry and thirsty?" Just at that minute both our stomachs rumbled with hunger. 

"Why do you have food?" I asked. 

"Matter of fact I do," as he pulled out some granola bars and some bottles of water. He passed them to us as we ate and drank slowly as not to upset our stomachs.

We thanked him after we had eaten. As I helped Danni up and she put her arm around me and the hunter. I looked at him and said, "can we call you something?" 

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Wiley as we don't trust you."

He just smirked as we made our way out of the cave. He helped Danni but down as it's was dangerous with her ankle. He lend us in the opposite direction to where we were taken which was a good sign or was it? He keep watch and listened for anyone following us and he hide us a few times as he thought he heard someone coming close. 

I was trying to figure him out when Danni said, "she needed a rest," the sun was hot and beating down on us. He gave us our waters and we drank deeply as I was thirst. My mouth had been dry for awhile and my lips were cracking as was Danni's. He offered Danni his hat but she told me to take it for protection from the sun. My clothes felt water with perspiration as I could feel the water dripping down my back. He actually stopped us under a big tree which I had no clue what it was. Danni rubbed her ankle as he decided to bandage it properly for her. She was grateful as he ankle felt a little better. 

We hadn't gotten far only about a mile as we continued our journey in the hot sun. I knew I couldn't walk much more as Danni couldn't either. He saw we were tired and exhausted so he found us somewhere safe to sleep. He found us a secluded spot. He found us some soft branches to sleep on. 

He pulled out some food as he gave us some. We drank the last of our water. He said, "I need to go find a river and get some more water for us to drink otherwise we won't last out here at the slow pace we are going."

"I will come too."

"No, need I will be back in a jiffy. You build a fire it's going to get cold tonight."

Danni was already asleep through exhaustion and lack of something more than granola bars to eat. I was also tired and I knew if I didn't reach Jace and the hospital soon my cancer might come back as I haven't had any meds for a few days. 

He walks off as I looked to make sure Danni was ok. I followed behind him quitely as he made his way through the forest. He seemed to know exactly where he was going as he found the river no problems. Then a man turned up and he said, "So they told you anything yet?"

"No, they are very suspicious of me and don't trust me."

"We need to get the information from them and soon."

"I know look one of them is injured and is having trouble walking so it's making the trip slow."

"You have enough food for you all to eat?"

"Yeah, they will get even more suspicious if I had a lot of food all of a sudden."

"Right, get the information," he said before he left. 

Wiley filled our bottles up. I made my way back to camp. He would be awhile filling them as I woke Danni. Danni looked at me and knew something was wrong. 

"What is it Y/N?"

"We have to leave now!"

"Why?"

"His not who he said he is Dan. I will explain later but we need to go before he gets back."

"Ok," Danni got up without a word as she saw the panic look on my face. We moved quitely through the forest away from the camp Wiley made for us. We moved as quickly as we both could being exhausted. We heard sounds coming towards us so we hide in the bushes nearby. He was searching for us as he ran straight passed us. Then we heard other voices as they were my fathers men. Who was going to find us first?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story there are a few twists to come in the story. I hope you won't be disappointed? 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. Post again soon.


End file.
